United We Stand, Divided We Fall
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: Danny meets and falls for a pretty young woman. What will happen when she tries to come between Steve and Danny? And what are her motives?
1. Chapter 1

******** This is just a short teaser chapter. I hope you'll let me know what you think! ********

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'**We are only as strong as we are united, and as weak as we are divided'**

It was early afternoon on Friday and as the Camaro pulled out onto the highway leaving the crime scene, Steve glanced over at his silent partner.  
He said softly, "We can't win them all Danny"  
Danny sighed, "I know….she was just so young"  
They had been searching for fourteen year old Hailey Morrison since she went missing from her home four days earlier. They had come to the conclusion early on that her boyfriend, gang member Caleb Balais had somehow been involved in her disappearance. Yesterday they had both figured they would not find the child alive, but they had still held out hope.

They received the call from Duke an hour ago telling them that a homeless man had contacted them after finding Hailey's body in a muddy ravine. From the preliminary view of her body, Max had determined that she had died within hours of her disappearance and it appeared to have been the result of a drug overdose. Track marks covered both her forearms and Steve had watched the blood drain from Danny's face as he had viewed the body.

Danny continued softly, "Drugs….God damned drugs"  
"Balais will go away for this Danny. He's eighteen years old and he pumped that little girl full of that crap. We'll see to it that he never sees a day of freedom again"

"That's all good Steve, but it doesn't give the Morrison's their baby girl back does it"  
Steve sighed, "No….no it doesn't"  
Danny shook his head, "She was fourteen years old Steve. Don't get me wrong partner, I feel horrible for her parents and I can't even imagine the pain they're going to endure but what were they thinking letting her date an eighteen year old...and a drug dealer at that!"

Steve spoke softly, "I don't know Danno...unfortunately not all parents are good parents"  
"Well I tell you this, Gracie isn't going to be allowed to date until she's twenty-five, maybe even thirty!"  
Steve smirked, "I'll call Denning Monday about your big raise"  
Danny squinted his eyes and asked, "What are you talking about?"  
"If you're not going to let Gracie date until she's twenty-five..."  
Danny cut him off "Or thirty..."  
Steve shook his head and continued, "You're going to need a lot of extra money for her therapy bills buddy"  
Danny said solemnly, "Maybe so, but at least she'll be alive"

They drove a few minutes in silence before Steve added, "You want to go grab a few longboards?"  
"On you?"  
"Aren't they always?"  
"Oh please Steven!" Danny grinned weakly, adding "Yeah buddy, that sounds good"  
"Why don't you call Chin and Kono. Have them knock off for the day and meet us at Manny's"

Chin and Kono joined them just as the appetizers of chicken wings and fried calamari were arriving at the table.  
They sat chatting about the Morrison case and Steve brought them up to date on a new case that Denning had notified him of a few hours earlier. They would have to work this weekend, starting that case tomorrow morning.

Several hours passed as they sipped on their beers and then Kono said, "Danny, do you know that girl at the bar?"  
Danny glanced over and his eyes connected with those of a beautiful, shapely brunette. They smiled at each other and Danny replied, "Uhhhh no, I don't know her…at least not yet"

Steve chuckled, "You go partner!"  
Danny glanced at his friends saying, "Will you all excuse me?" He made his way to the bar as the others returned to their conversation.

About half an hour later, Danny and his new friend approached the table.  
"I'd like you all to meet Tracy Fletcher. Tracy, these are my teammates Kono Kalakaua and Chin Ho Kelly and this is our boss, and my partner, Steve McGarrett"  
They all stood and greeted her and Steve asked, "Can you join us Tracy?"  
She smiled at them all warmly, "I'd love to, thank you"

They all ordered burgers and visited until about eleven o'clock before Steve announced that he needed to head out.  
Danny replied with a smile, "The night is young Steven, come on"  
"We've got to work in the morning D'"  
Kono and Chin both stated that they needed to head out as well and Danny inquired, "Yeah, okay. What time do you want us in?"  
"I'll get in early and review everything. Why don't you guys try to be in about ten"  
Kono excused herself to go use the restroom and Tracy whispered quietly into Danny's ear.

As Kono returned, Danny asked "Hey Steve, why don't you just take my car home and pick me up in the morning. Tracy and I are going to stay for a while longer and she'll drive me home"  
Steve smiled, "I need to be in the office by six Danny"  
Chin grinned, "I'll pick you up at nine thirty Danny"  
Danny was beaming like a child as he responded, "Thanks Chin, I'll see you then"

As the three left the bar Steve said, "I like her"  
Chin laughed, adding "So does Danny"  
Steve smiled, "I'm glad….he's been alone too long"  
Kono chuckled, "What's with you two! He's known her for about four hours and you sound like they're getting married or something!"  
Steve grinned slyly. "You never know Kono…."  
As they reached the parking lot and all headed in different diections, Steve grinned as he entered the Camaro. It was good to see Danny happy. He knew that the Jersey detective still loved Rachel and it was nice to see him show an interest in another woman. Even if it didn't go anywhere, it was just nice to see him enjoying himself.

If Steve could have looked into the future he would never have been smiling about Tracy Fletcher.  
The woman had done her job well. She had stopped here several times over the past few nights looking for Danny and finally her persistence had paid off. She had peaked the man's interest and that was the first step in the plan…the plan that would not only put an end to 5-0, but would also destroy Danny Williams…..

******** So, any interest! MUCH, MUCH more to follow…I hope you enjoy ********


	2. Chapter 2

****** WARNING – This chapter covers the sensitive topic of drug abuse and the overdose of children ******

******* THANKS for all the initial reviews - I hope your interest is peaked, and you enjoy the ride! *******

Danny and Chin arrived at headquarters a little after ten o'clock Saturday morning armed with coffees and cocoa puffs for everyone. Kono and Steve looked up from their files to see Danny grinning broadly.  
Steve smiled back, "Hey buddy! Did you get any sleep at all last night?"  
Danny chuckled, "We left the bar at about twelve thirty"  
"Yes…and did you get any sleep at all?"  
Kono chuckled as Danny blushed and said, "Drop it Steven…"

They all smiled and after eating, Steve filled them in on their new case.  
There had been a rash of drug overdoses at a local middle school and Governor Denning wanted 5-0 to go undercover.  
Danny instantly became very serious, "These kids are all younger than Hailey Morrison, Steve"  
"I know…..all the victims have been between eleven and thirteen"  
Danny brought his hands to his face and sighing deeply he turned away from the others.

After several seconds, Steve continued "Chin and Kono, I'm going to have you two go undercover at the school as teachers. Chin, you're going to work as a science teacher and Kono, you're going to work in the schools computer lab"

Danny turned back to Steve, "What am I going to be doing?"  
Steve was silent for a moment, "First I need to know if you can handle this…."  
"I can handle it Steve"  
Steve shook his head, "Okay….I'm going to have you work as an assistant coach on the football team. There have been six overdoses in the past ten days, with only one survivor"

Danny asked, "What are the drugs being abused?"  
"Vicodin, OxyContin, tranquilizers and sedatives"  
"Prescription drugs"  
"Yes….."  
Chin then asked, "So what are you thinking Steve?"  
"Four of the six OD's have been football players. I think someone on the team is dealing. We've got to figure out who's doing this before any more lives are wasted"

Kono then asked, "So are we starting on Monday?"  
"Yes. The school's principal, guidance counselor and football coach are meeting us here at eleven o'clock. Hopefully they'll be able to give us some leads"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

When the school officials arrived, they brought files with them of three students they felt may be involved in supplying the drugs to the student population. Sitting around a table in the conference room, Chin poured coffee for their guests as Steve opened the files.

As he thumbed through them and then slid them to his teammates he asked "So tell us, who are these three?"  
The guidance counselor, Carol Giles spoke first. Pointing to the folder Danny was holding she said, "That young man is thirteen year old Jason Miller. He's a wide receiver on the football team. He's always been a wonderful student until about a month ago. He's become distracted in class and uncharacteristically disrespectful to both his teachers and his coaches. In his three years at our school he was a perfect student, never causing any trouble….until now"

Steve asked, "What do his parents say?"  
"They saw a change in him as well, but they were at a loss as to what to do. Please remember Commander, we only started seeing these changes three to four weeks ago. They were watching him closely, as were we"

Coach Edwin Palacio added, "Three days before the first student overdosed, I suspended Jason from the team"  
Danny asked, "What was his reaction to that?"  
"He was very upset. He missed school for the next two days"  
Steve then asked, "So he was back one day before the death? Did he know the first victim?"  
Coach Palacio answered "Yes, the first boy to die was thirteen year old Kipp Halverson. He was an offensive lineman on our team and he died on the field during practice. He was a big boy Commander, weighing 270 lbs, and initially we thought he died of a heart condition"

The principal, Makani Kalama then spoke, "The student body was rocked by Kipp's death and two days later things became so much worse" Kalama sighed deeply and continued, "It was last Saturday night when I got the call from HPD. At about six in the evening they found two of our students dead in a tree fort behind the school. The boys were both eleven years old and they were found with a ziplock bag near their bodies, filled with a mixture of OxyContin and tranquilizers. It was obvious that they had overdosed but at that moment we still didn't connect their deaths with Kipp's. The next morning that all changed though when I got another call. Thirteen year old Elisse Zavala was found dead in her bed by her parents. She had gone up to bed at about ten o'clock Saturday night and they never saw her alive again. She had taken an overdose of Vicodin and again they found additional pills in a ziplock bag on her nightstand"

Carol Giles then added, "Elisse and Kipp had been dating for several months"  
Danny stated softly, "Thirteen years old and she felt she had no reason to live, my God…"

Kalama then told the team about the final two victims, both football players "Early Tuesday afternoon, twelve year old Jakob Saito was found unconscious in his families living room when his Mother returned home from work. Jakob survived and he's at King's Hospital"

Steve said softly, "I'll need to speak to him"  
"He's still unconscious at this point, but I know his family will do everything they can to help you"  
"Was he a troubled child?"  
"No Commander, not at all"  
"He could be the key to this. We need to figure out where they're getting these drugs"  
Chin added, "This doesn't sound like dealers, it sounds like kids…"  
Steve shook his head, "Yes, I think so"  
Principal Kalama asked, "What do you mean?"  
Steve replied, "These are all prescription drugs. When kids this age OD it's almost always with prescription drugs taken from their homes"  
Chin jumped in, "Kids this age don't have the connections or the money to purchase illegal drugs"

Kalama nodded and continued, "Thursday afternoon, Simon Pritchard began to seize at his desk in his computer lab. He died before help could arrive. We cleared the other kids from the room and the teacher and school nurse did everything they could. They were able to revive him but unfortunately he died several hours later in the hospital. We had been working with HPD and they felt we needed to bring you in. Can you help us Commander?"

"We can, and we will" Steve told them of his plans to place his three teammates undercover in the school. "We'll connect with the HPD detectives and the lab later today. Now, what can you tell us about these other two boys?" Steve pointed to the folders.

Carol Giles stated, "These two are Nick Calderone and Jeremy Mahina. They're both troubled boys from broken homes and they have had problems with drugs"

Steve asked, "Can we keep these files?"  
Giles nodded, "Yes, they're copies"  
Steve looked at his team, "Do you guys have any questions for them?"  
Responding no, and standing, they all shook hands with the school officials and they left with the understanding that Danny, Kono and Chin would meet Kalama at the school at six in the morning on Monday.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The team had moved back into Steve's office and Kono asked, "So where are we going to start boss?"  
"Kono, can you head up to the hospital and interview Jakob Saito's family. Chin, I'd like you to go check in with Duke to see what they've learned from the families of the deceased kids and Danny can you head over to the lab and check with Fong and see if they've found anything that can help us. I'll go talk to Calderone and Mahina"

Danny asked, "What about Miller?"  
Steve replied, "I want to eliminate the other two first…then I'll interview Miller"  
"We can make better time if we split these guys up between us"  
"No, no we can't let these kids see you three or your cover's could be blown. I have to talk to these boys alone. Everyone just meet back here when you're done"

As Chin and Kono left headquarters, Danny drove Steve to his place to get his truck.  
As they drove down the Pali Highway Steve asked, "So tell me about last night Danno"  
"She's a great girl Steve"  
"So you're going to see her again?"  
Danny turned to his partner and smiled, "Yeah, I definitely am"  
"Are you going to see her tonight?"  
"Do you have to know everything Steve?"  
Steve chuckled, "I'll take that as yes"  
"You can take that however you want my friend"

Danny then asked, "So this case….do you think the key is Jason Miller?"  
"Yeah, I do. His personality change and the fact that four of the six victims are tied directly to the football team…..yeah, I do. What do you think?"

"I agree with you. We've got to end this quickly Steve….."  
"I know buddy. Are you going to be okay?"  
Danny sighed, "Gracie is eight Steve. In three short years she'll be one of those middle school kids. My God, we've seen six kids…..six babies die and another one hospitalized due to this junk. We've got to end this"

"We will Danny" As they pulled in Steve's driveway he added, "Gracie will be fine buddy. You and Rachel have raised her right"  
"I know we've tried Steve, but I'm sure the parents of those seven kids all tried too. Damn it's scary"  
"I know…."  
Danny said softly, "Call me after you interview the boys"  
"I will"

Steve exited the car and as he moved to his Silverado he watched his partner back out of the driveway.  
In this line of work they saw many horrible things, but nothing hurt worse than seeing children die. He had been Danny's partner for almost two years now and no one he had ever known, even his SEAL brothers was tougher than Danny Williams. But when children were involved, his Jersey-bred partner showed his soft and vulnerable side. Hell, these cases broke all their hearts but Danny saw Gracie in every young victim and that made these cases harder on all of them.

As he drove towards the Calderone home his mind drifted back to last night and he smiled.  
A few months ago when he was in prison, charged with killing Governor Jameson he thought he was going to lose Danny. Rachel was pregnant and she had told him that he was the Father. He had made the decision to follow his heart and move back to New Jersey and they were going to give their relationship another try. As much as that had hurt him, he loved Danny enough to be happy for him. The divorce had crushed him and his love for Rachel had never dissipated. Then, out of the blue, Rachel changed everything by telling him she now believed that her unborn child was Stan's….not his. He had been there for his friend as Danny had once again struggled to heal his broken heart. And now, months later Danny had met someone he truly seemed to like and he couldn't be happier for him. No one deserved happiness more Danny…...

******** I hope you're enjoying…..next up, Danny's relationship with Tracy deepens ********


	3. Chapter 3

******* BONUS CHAPTER today - I hope you like it! *******

Danny phoned Tracy as he drove towards the lab.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Tracy, it's Danny"  
"Danny! I'm so happy you called, are you still working?"  
"Yes. We have a major case and I won't be able to cut away for several hours"  
"Oh" He heard the disappointment in her voice as she added, "That's okay, we can make it another time"  
"I'm not cancelling Tracy, I still want to see you tonight. It just might be late"  
She responded quickly, "That's okay. Just call me, I don't care how late it is…we'll make the best of it"  
Danny smiled, and once again his cheeks warmed as he blushed. "I'm excited to see you again"  
"So am I Danny"  
"I'll call you later"  
"I'll be waiting, bye"  
"Bye" Hanging up the phone Danny shook his head and said to himself, _'Slow it down Williams…slow it down'_

He arrived at the lab a few minutes later, "Charlie"  
"Hey Danny, how are you?"  
"Okay. Hopefully you've got some news for us?"  
"Well, I've got several prints off the ziplock bags"  
"Okay good….we've got a few suspects so we need to get their prints for comparison. Anything else?"  
"No. I've already told McGarrett about the types of drugs used. I tested them all and they weren't altered in any way. They're all prescription drugs"  
"Alright, that's good I guess…"  
"I sent the prints to McGarrett"  
"Good, thank you. Please give us a call if you find anything else"  
"Will do"

He dialed Steve's cell as exited the building.  
"Danny, what's up?"  
"We need fingerprints from these boys. Fong extracted several prints from the ziplock bags"  
"Okay, I'll get them and send them to you"  
"Where are you now?"  
"I'm at the Calderone's. I just stepped outside"  
"Are you getting anywhere with him?"  
"He doesn't know anything. He's got a drug problem, but he's a loner"  
"Have you heard from Chin or Kono yet?"  
"No, not yet"  
"Okay buddy, we'll see you in a bit"

A short time later, the three were all back at headquarters. Steve had completed interviewing both Calderone and Mahina and he was convinced that neither one of them had anything to do with distributing drugs at the school. He had sent them the fingerprints of the two boys along with Fong's info and Kono was running them through the system for comparison.

Steve was now interviewing Miller and as they waited Kono asked, "So Danny, last night…."  
"Oh God Kono, not you too! You've been hanging around McGarrett too long!"  
She chuckled, "Why do you say that? We all care about you Danny. We love you and we want to see you happy"  
He smiled back at his young friend, "I love you all too. Thank you Kono"  
She reached over and took his hand into hers, "Promise me something Danny…"  
He looked at her seriously, "Of course, what is it?"  
"Be careful….go slow. We don't want to see you get hurt"  
"I'll be fine sweetheart, I promise"

The fingerprints came through as they expected with no matches to Calderone or Mahina.  
Moments later Danny's phone rang.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

He grinned as he saw the name, 'Tracy' appear on the screen.  
Holding the phone up he said, "Excuse me"  
As he entered his office and closed the door, Chin said "It's nice to see him happy"  
Kono smiled, "Yes, it is"

"Tracy, hi….what's up?"  
"I just wanted to tell you I miss you"  
"I miss you too"  
"I was thinking about tonight. Why don't you just plan on coming here and I'll make dinner for us"  
"That sounds great, what are you thinking of?"  
"It's a surprise. Just come hungry"  
"I will"  
"Are you going to have to work tomorrow?"  
"I don't think so. But I probably won't be available much next week. This case is big"  
"Can you tell me about it?"  
"No…..…sorry"  
"Is it dangerous?"  
"We never know. Every case can be dangerous, but we'll be prepared" She was quiet and Danny added, "Tracy, don't worry. My team is the best there is, and we've always got each other's backs"

She said softly, "I'm sorry, it's just that I've never dated anyone who's had such a dangerous job"  
Danny smiled at her acknowledgment that they were 'dating'  
He responded, "Don't be sorry….it takes some getting used to, I know that" He looked up to see Steve now standing at the computer table with the others. "Tracy, I have to go now. I'll call you when I'm on my way"

"Okay, I'll see you soon"  
He sighed and shaking his head, he again said to himself, _'Slow it down Williams…slow it down'_

He joined the others, "Hey Steve, how did it go?"  
"I'm pretty sure Jason's involved. The kid was nervous as hell"  
"Did you get his fingerprints?"  
"No…..and he's not talking either. His parents lawyered up immediately"  
"Shit…"  
"Yeah, I called Principal Kalama and he'll be ready for you guys on Monday morning"  
Kono asked, "Isn't there anything we can do now? Can't we bring Miller in?"  
Steve shook his head, "Arrest him? On what charges?"  
They all stood quietly for several moments before Steve added, "Look, I don't like this either but we've got nothing on this kid right now, just our suspicions"

Danny said, "Well I'm going to say what we're all thinking….how many more kids are going to die before Monday?"  
Steve ran his hands over his face, "I don't know…..I don't know. But what can we do Danny?"  
"Nothing. There's not a damn thing we can do"

Kono had talked to Jakob's parents at the hospital and had found out that the boy was a very good friend of Jason Miller's.  
HPD also told Chin the same thing about Kipp and Simon. "The football players all seemed to be very close and there's also a connection with the two younger victims"

Steve asked, "What's that Chin?"  
"One of the boys, Ryan Friedmann was a good friend of Jason's younger brother Joey. According to Ryan's parents he spent lots of time at the Miller home and vice versa"

Steve rested the palm of his hand on his forehead repeating over and over, "Oh man, oh man, oh man…I've got to try and get him to talk…."

Chin spoke first, "No Steve you can't. You said it yourself, the family lawyered up"  
"I have to try to get through to them"  
Danny put his hands out in front of him, "Chin's right. As much as we all want to pull that kid in, you do it now and we'll never get him. We gotta' be smart babe and do this by the book Steve"

"If any other kids die Danny…."  
Kono said softly, "Hopefully any other kids that have the drugs are too scared to use them right now"  
Chin added, "Yeah, this past week has to have them thinking"  
Steve said quietly, "God I hope so"

They ordered in deli sandwiches and lemonade for lunch and they worked for several more hours going over their plans for Monday.

At about six thirty they knocked off for the night and as they walked to the parking lot Steve turned to his partner, "So buddy, do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"  
Danny grinned at him, "No thanks partner"  
Steve couldn't hold back the chuckle as he stated, "What? You got something better to do?  
"You're a real ass Steven"  
They all chuckled and Steve turned to the others, "How about it you two? Can I treat you to dinner or are you all going to abandon me as well!"

Chin and Kono both laughed as they accepted their bosses invitation.  
Steve looked back at Danny and as Chin said, "Be good Danny"  
Steve winked and quickly added, "But not too good! Have fun and we'll see you Monday partner"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

As he pulled onto the highway Danny called Tracy.  
"Hi Danny"  
"Hi. Uh we just finished up here. I'm going to swing home and shower. I should be there in about an hour"  
"Why don't you just come, you can shower here"  
He paused a moment and then said "I've got my go-bag. Are you sure?"  
She laughed, "What is a go-bag?"  
He chuckled, "It's a backpack with an extra set of clothes that I keep in my trunk. It's a necessity of the job"  
"Okay. Well, I'll see you soon then?"  
"I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Do you need me to stop and get anything?"  
"All I need is you Danny"  
He smiled and said softly, "I'll be there soon, bye"

As he was entering the apartment building he held the door open for an elderly woman.  
"Thank you young man"  
"You're welcome. Can I carry your bag for you ma'am?"  
Noticing Danny's badge and gun she smiled, "Are you a police officer?"  
"I'm a member of the Governor's 5-0 task force ma'am. My name is Danny Williams"  
"I would greatly appreciate you carrying my bag Officer Williams. My name is Sarah Ennis"  
Danny took the bag of groceries from her arms as she asked, "Do you live in the building?"  
"No, I'm visiting a friend"  
She smiled, "A lady friend?"  
Danny smiled back, "Yes, Tracy Fletcher. Do you know her?"  
As they walked towards her apartment Sarah replied, "Tracy….Tracy…..apartment 204?"  
"Yes, that's her"  
"We visit in the laundry room. She's a lovely girl Danny"  
"Yes she is"  
They arrived at Sarah's apartment and as she opened the door, she took the bag and thanked him.

Danny then moved to the nearby stairwell and soon he was knocking on Tracy's door.  
As she opened the door, they both smiled and after he kissed her lips lightly they embraced.  
Once inside, Danny's eyes immediately fell onto the small kitchen table that was set elegantly.  
He turned back to her and again kissed her before saying, "I should go wash up and change"  
"Dinner will be ready in half an hour"  
"Perfect, I'm starving"  
Still carrying his bag, he moved to the bathroom and just as the door was closing her cellphone rang.  
Grabbing her phone from the kitchen countertop she whispered, "Why are you calling me?"  
The man on the other end replied, "Is he there now?"  
"Yes, he's in the shower"  
"Really? Well Tracy….it sounds like things are progressing well"  
She heard the shower running as she said softly, "He said he's starting a big case on Monday and that I probably won't be able to see him much next week"  
"Okay….….I may have to be a little more patient"  
"I don't understand what you want with him? He seems like he's a wonderful man"  
The man replied coldly, "The less you know, the better Tracy. You just keep close to him and continue to earn his trust. Do you think time for the next step in the plan?"

"You mean McGarrett?"  
"Yes, have you met him yet?"  
"Yes….." She again asked, "Why are you doing this?"  
He replied angrily, "I'm paying you very well and if you recall, my only request was that you don't ask questions. If you want to get paid, you follow the plan"  
"Yes…..okay…..I'll touch base with you in a couple of days"  
"Okay…..good bye Tracy. You're doing a wonderful job"

Her hands were shaking slightly as she hung up the phone and hearing the water shut off she quickly placed the candles on the table and lit them. Then dimming the lights, she poured them both glasses of Pinot Grigio. She then took the Grilled Shrimp Scampi with Linguine and roasted asparagus from the oven. Setting the casserole and vegetables on the table she then pulled the garden salad from the refrigerator and placed it along with baguette rolls onto the table.

She finished up just as Danny came from the bathroom.  
She looked at him and chuckled slightly. As he moved to her and embraced her, he asked "What's so funny, do I have soap in my hair?"  
"No, I've just never seen you without a tie"  
Again he kissed her lips softly, "You've only known me for two days" He looked at the table, "This looks fantastic, thank you"  
She smiled and said softly, "Let's eat"

********** SO? What do you think so far? Lot's more to come, and remember each review is greatly appreciated and THANK YOU for reading! **********


	4. Chapter 4

******** WARNING – This chapter contains sexual content and descriptions of physical abuse ********

The meal was fantastic and after they cleaned up they made their way to the couch with glasses of wine.  
"Tracy that was wonderful, thank you"  
He placed his arm around her as she lay back onto his shoulder. She reached up and took hold of his hand, stroking it lovingly.  
She smiled, "I'm glad you liked it. Did you save room for dessert?"  
"Oh no...….I'm stuffed" He then chuckled, "What is it by the way?"  
"Chocolate covered strawberries"  
"God, that sounds great…..let's wait a little while though"  
"So Danny, we talked our families last night. Now tell me more about your job and your team"

"My job…..I love my job. I have the most rewarding job in the world Tracy, and I get to work with people that I love like family. I was a beat cop back in Jersey and I also worked several cases with the narcotic unit. I loved my job but when Rachel moved here I had no choice but to quit and follow them. I was able to transfer to HPD so I had a job and most importantly, I was near Gracie again and I was part of her life. All I did was work, eat and sleep as I waited for my next visitation. I was just going through the motions at work….and then I met Steve. I was a broken man Tracy and then I was assigned to the case that changed my life…the murder of John McGarrett"

"McGarrett?"  
"Yes…..Steve's Dad" Danny's voice softened as he continued, "Steve was a highly decorated Navy SEAL. He retired and returned to Hawaii to find his Dad's killer. The Governor of Hawaii established the 5-0 task force and hired Steve to head it up. He was given the ability to choose his team and I thank God every day that he chose me to be his partner. He then added Chin to the team. Chin had been an ex-partner of his Dad's…..in fact, John actually trained him. And Kono is Chin's cousin…"

"Really?"  
"Yes. She was a week away from graduating from the police academy and the first time we met her….. well, let's just say that she made quite an impression on us" He smiled as he recanted their first meeting on the beach with the svelte but incredibly tough young woman.

Tracy grinned, "She looks so gentle"  
"Looks can be deceiving my dear…..no, all kidding aside, she's as tough as any of us and she's every much our equal in the field. We're a team of four and we love and respect each other….we're family. I went from being a broken and lonely man to feeling so unbelievably loved. They love me for who I am, with all my faults….."

Tracy interrupted him, "I don't see any faults"  
Danny laughed, "Like I said earlier, you've known me for two days. Trust me, I have many faults…. but thank you" He kissed her cheek and then continued, "The most important thing to me is that they don't only love me, they love Gracie as if she was their own and my little Monkey loves them. In fact, she probably loves her Uncle Steve more than anyone in this world, including me and her Mom! She calls him SuperSeal and she has a stuffed seal named Stevie that she sleeps with every night"

Tracy was smiling, "I can't wait to meet her"  
"Well, as far as that goes. I probably won't introduce her to you right away. I don't want to confuse her. I haven't dated anyone since the divorce and I want to make sure of my feelings for you before I bring you into her life. I hope you understand that"

Tracy pulled away and sitting upright she squeezed his hand, "Danny I not only understand that, I respect that more than you can know. I told you last night that I grew up in a divorced home as well. Danny, I love both of my parents but I can tell you my Mom could never be alone. She was never happy without a man in her life and she didn't care what that man did to me and my sisters…"

Tears began to fall down her cheeks and Danny wiped them away, "Hey Tracy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. You don't need to tell me what happened…."

She reached up and taking his hand in hers, she kissed it "I want to tell you Danny. I want to tell you everything"  
He replied softly, "Okay…..I'm listening"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Tracy spoke softly, "My Mom married four times Danny. Her third husband physically abused me and my older sister"  
"Did you tell your Mom or your Dad?"  
"We did…..but she always turned it around. She always blamed us, telling us that he only hit us because we were disobeying him. We were afraid to tell Dad. He lived out of state and he saw us only a couple of times a year. Frank told us that if we ever told Dad, he would kill him…and we believed him"

Danny stroked her cheek as she continued "Mom would keep us home from school if the bruises were visible, but eventually Frank would hit us where the bruising couldn't be seen. He would hit us in the abdomen, chest and legs. I know he broke several of my ribs over the years, but I took it…"

Danny asked softly, "How many years did this go on?"  
"Four…..from the age of nine until my thirteenth birthday. That's the day it ended" She took in a deep breath, "My sister Jackie was sixteen and she was spending the night with friends. Mom took me and my little sister, Heather out for pizza for my birthday. When we got home, Frank was horribly drunk and he immediately began to beat my Mom. He had never hit her before but he was so angry because Mom hadn't made him dinner before we left….and we didn't bring him any leftovers. Mom was crying and Heather was screaming. She was only six years old Danny and as he sat on top of our Mom pinning her to the ground, he turned and screamed that he was coming after Heather next….I saw his eyes Danny and I knew that he meant it. He had never touched Heather before, and I was going to make sure that he never did. Mom had dropped her car keys and I grabbed them and ran with Heather from the house. Frank was so busy hitting Mom that he didn't even notice we left. I drove to Jackie's friend's house and they called the police. My Mom was in the hospital for three weeks and Frank went to jail for assault, child abuse and endangerment. Mom's fourth husband is a great guy and he's loved us unconditionally and my Dad also moved back to Ohio. Dad always felt guilty about what happened to us, but it wasn't his fault"

He pulled her into his arms and he held her as she sobbed. He stroked her hair and spoke softly to her, "I'm so sorry Tracy"  
After several seconds she pulled away from him and said, "I've only told a few people about this. I feel so comfortable talking to you"  
Wiping her tears Danny whispered, "I'm glad you do"  
"Danny, you're doing the right thing for your daughter. You're putting her needs first and that's how it should be. Gracie is a very lucky girl"

Danny placed his hand under her chin and lifting it, he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.  
He then pulled her back to his chest and sitting back, he held her as she cried softly.

Tracy felt horrible. This man was so wonderful, so sensitive and gentle, Oh God, why couldn't Danny have been an asshole? She knew she had no choice though, she couldn't turn back now. If she didn't get that 50,000. and payoff Robarge by the first of the month, he would kill her, and she did not question that at all. One night a few weeks ago, she was trolling the Internet and by chance she came across a story about her old college lover and she felt like God had answered her prayers. She found out he was living in Hawaii and was a very successful businessman. She contacted him to ask him for a loan. She explained what had happened and that she owed this drug dealer. She had cried and told him that she feared for her life.

He told her he had to think about it, which she definitely understood as this was a huge amount of money. Two days later, he showed up at her door in Pennsylvania with a proposition. He told about his family and about his 'problem'. He told her about his plan and that if she helped pull this off, not only would he pay off her 50,000. He would give her an additional 20,000. so she could move and start life fresh. She had asked him for details, wanting to know exactly what he was going to do to Danny but he wouldn't tell her. She had accepted the 'job' and now she didn't know if she could go through with it.

She said softly, "I'm so sorry Danny…"  
Her heart broke as she heard him respond soothingly, "You don't have anything to be sorry about, ssshhhhhhhh"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

They sat on the couch for half an hour. No words were spoken as Danny simply held her.  
As his strong arms comforted her, her mind continued to race.  
She felt safe in his arms, and she felt loved.  
It had been so long since a man had held her like this. Her senses were overwhelmed by his touch and his smell and she wanted to make love to him desperately, but she couldn't. How could she, knowing what she had to do to him? Oh God she hated herself….

Eventually she pulled away from him again and she placed a hand on his cheek.  
"You're such a sweet man Danny…."  
Danny smiled softly and took hold of her hands, "Tracy what you did when you were a child was so brave. You saved your little sister from being beaten and you probably saved your Mother's life, you know that don't you?"

"I've done a lot of stupid things in my life, but that's the one thing I am proud of"  
"And you should be"  
Her voice shook with emotion as she said softly "I have so many things I need to tell you….."  
"In time Tracy…..whenever you're ready. What's in the past, is in the past. I want to be your future"  
She was shaking as she said, "I don't deserve you"  
"Tracy, we both have past's. I've known you for only two days but I feel a connection with you, a deep connection. I'm here because I want to be here. I like you very much and I want to see where this can go"

They sipped wine and talked until almost two in the morning.  
Danny then said, "I should probably leave, the wine is starting to hit me"  
"Well then you really shouldn't leave…...Danny, I don't want you to leave"  
"I can sleep on the couch. You can ask Steve, I like couches!"  
"I don't want you to leave, and I don't want you to sleep on the couch" She leaned in and kissed him passionately.  
He replied, "Tracy, are you sure about this?"  
"I'm very sure Danny"

He kissed her passionately and standing, they began undressing each other as they moved into the bedroom.  
As they reached the bed, they were both aroused as their hands explored each other's naked bodies and they continued to kiss. Suddenly Danny stopped as Tracy began to cry.  
"Tracy, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"I…I can't…I can't Danny?"  
He smiled warmly, "It's okay…..it's okay" He kissed her eyelids, cheeks and lips ever so gently repeating over and over, "It's okay Tracy…..it's okay"

She whispered, "Please just hold me"  
She was shaking as he pulled her up against his body and brought the blankets up over them.  
She sobbed softly saying, "I'm sorry Danny…..I'm so sorry"  
"Ssshhhhhhhh, there's nothing to be sorry about. Just relax, it's okay….I promise you, it's okay"  
Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Tracy woke the next morning as Danny entered the room.  
He was smiling and carrying a tray with a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, coffee, orange juice and the chocolate covered strawberries.  
He said softly, "Good morning"  
She put her hand to her mouth, "Oh Danny, how lovely. Good morning"  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Yes….this is so sweet"

She again wiped tears from her eyes and he said, "Hey, no more tears honey….."  
"I feel so horrible about last night"  
"Tracy, I want our first time to be special. There's no rush, we both need to be ready. I feel so lucky to have met you"  
She forced a smile as his words cut through her heart. 'Lucky'... he was far from lucky in meeting her.

They had a wonderful day together as Danny showed the new arrival to Hawaii the Island.  
She met Kamekona as Danny took her to the beach and they shared a shrimp lunch that Danny told her couldn't hold a candle to the meal she had prepared for him last night. He also took her to see his place and to 5-0 Headquarters. And to cap the day off he took her out for dinner and then they walked barefoot on the beach as the sun set.

He needed to get a good night sleep to be prepared for his undercover role in the morning.  
When they reached her apartment he walked her up to her door and kissed her.  
"Danny, this has been the most amazing weekend, thank you"  
"I'll call you, but it might be a couple of days. It depends on how the case goes"  
"That's okay. I'll be waiting...…" She hesitated momentarily, "Danny, I love you"  
He smiled and kissed her lips gently, "I love you too"

As he walked away he kept turning back and smiling at her goofily until he rounded the corner.  
There was a skip to his pace and joy in his heart that he never thought he would feel again.

As Tracy entered her apartment and closed the door she fell to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably.

******** I hope you're enjoying, I'd love to hear what you think! ********


	5. Chapter 5

******** WARNING - this chapter contains teen drug use and abuse ********

Steve took Danny's call at five thirty on Monday morning.  
He sounded winded as he answered, "Hey Danno, how ya doing?"

"Good Morning, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm running"  
"I'll never understand why you torture yourself like this every morning Steve"  
"It's not torture buddy…..it's fun"  
"When this is over Steven we really need to talk"  
Steve asked seriously, "What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong? The fact that you think jogging before the sun comes up is fun, that's what's wrong. It's not natural buddy, and as your best friend and partner I need to form an intervention. I need to save you Steven"

The SEAL chuckled, "It makes me feel good partner. You should join me"  
"I love you babe, but no….that's not going to happen"  
"Are you on the way to the school now?"  
"Yeah. I just wanted to see if you have any other info for me"  
"No, I talked to Kamala late last night and as far as he knew, no other students overdosed over the weekend"

"Good….that's good"  
"Yes it is. I'll be meeting with a Judge at one o'clock to hopefully get an order to bring Miller in for questioning"  
"Do you think he'll grant it?"  
"I'm hoping the fact that more children could die if we don't move quickly will help our case"  
"What are you going to do if Miller's attorney wants to cut a deal?"  
"I've thought a lot about that and Danny I'm going to do whatever I need to do to make sure no more kids die. Miller is thirteen years old and he's fucked up. If his attorney and his parents will agree to get him the treatment he needs, I won't have any problem cutting a deal. Fong has said that none of the drugs were altered in any way and I'm sure this kid's intent was not to kill anyone"

"Are you sure about that Steve?"  
"I am…I looked into his eyes Saturday and I saw a kid who was scared shitless Danny. He needs help. If he cooperates and helps us get to any other kids before it's too late, we need to help him. I don't want to destroy him D', too many kids have died, and too many lives have been destroyed already. He's just a kid"

"I agree with you partner. I'll call you when I get a break later"  
"Hey, before you go…how was your weekend?"  
"Good Steve"  
"Just good?"  
Danny chuckled at his partner's persistence, "Okay…it was great. She's a great girl Steve and I'm really happy"  
Steve had stopped running and he responded warmly, "That's super Danno. I'm very happy for you"  
"Thank you. I'm at the school now so I'll talk to you later. Good luck with the Judge"  
"Thanks, bye"

Steve again began to jog and a smile crossed his face. Danny was happy, and that made him happy too.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny met the others in the parking lot of the school and they all entered together.  
Principal Kalama greeted them and they met with three teachers who would 'shadow' them while they were here.

The day went well for all of them, with Danny probably having the most difficulty as a phy-ed teacher. The students were partaking in track and field events this week and Danny couldn't help but laugh at the irony of that as he remembered his conversation with Steve this morning.

While Chin and Kono were able to leave for the day by four thirty, Danny's day was just beginning, as after school he headed to the football field to join Coach Palacio.

As they had previously discussed, Coach Palacio pulled the team around him before practice.  
Blowing his whistle loudly he called out "GENTLEMEN, FRONT AND CENTER….NOW! MOVE IT, MOVE IT!"

In seconds the boys were all sitting in a circle, their full attention focused on their five coaches in the middle.

"Men before we start today I want to introduce you to our new assistant coach, Danny Williams. Coach Williams will be floating amongst your squads helping out wherever he's needed. I expect you all to answer any questions he may have and you will treat him with the same respect you show to me and your other coaches. Do you hear me?"

In unison the boys all called out loudly, "YES SIR!"  
The coach was then quiet for several seconds as the boys remained perfectly still.  
He then spoke quietly, "Men, I want to once again talk to you about our teammates and friends we tragically lost last week. As I told you before, if any of you know anything about what happened or even if you don't know anything but you just need to talk, all of our doors are open. Coach Williams has also been told what has happened and if you feel more comfortable talking to him, please do so. It is very important to do the right thing in life men. If you know how our boys obtained the drugs that killed them, it is your duty as their friend and teammate to let one of us know. Your identities will remain confidential. At the end of practice, I'll hand out a card to each of you with our cellphone numbers. You can call any of us at any hour, do you understand me?"

Again the boys replied loudly, "YES SIR!"  
"I want each and every one of you to remember that you are special and you are valued by your teammates, your classmates and your families. No one wants to see harm come to any of you, so please talk to us…..we will listen" Coach Palacio then nodded to one of his assistants who clapped his hands together and without a word being spoken, the boys all stood and raced off in several directions to their pre-ordained stations.

Once they had all dispersed the man turned to Danny and asked "So what do you think?"  
Danny nodded, "You did a great job. I think we'll be hearing from at least a few of them"  
Coach Palacio said softly, "I certainly hope so detective"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny was exhausted and he'd been so busy all day he hadn't been able to contact Steve.  
He left the school at about seven o'clock and dialed Steve.

He was yawning as his partner answered the phone, "Oh excuse me!"  
Steve chuckled, "Sounds like those kids wore you out today Danno"  
"Yeah they did, and the weekend I had didn't help either"  
"Well…my interest is certainly peaked partner"  
"That's all you're going to get out of me Steven, so don't go there"  
The SEAL laughed softly, "My imagination is running wild"  
"Trust me...…it's all good buddy"  
Steve chuckled, then asked "So, how did your day go?"  
"You knew didn't you?"  
Steve was puzzled as he responded, "Knew what?"

Danny couldn't help but laugh, "You knew that I would be doing track and field all day didn't you?"  
Steve began to laugh hysterically, "I DIDN'T KNOW THAT DANNY!"  
"Uh huh…..sure"  
"I swear to you I didn't know. But it sure is good!"  
"GOOD FOR WHO? It's certainly not good for me Steven, I can tell you that!"

Once Steve stopped laughing he asked, "Other than that, how did things go?"  
Danny sighed and then he told Steve about having the coach talk to the boys and of giving out their phone numbers.  
"Good, that's great work Danno. Did you get any vibes from the kids?"  
"It's hard to say Steve. It's clear that they're all shook up, there were a lot of tears"  
Steve sighed "Shit, I hate this partner"

"Me too. At least it appears that Kono was right though. There hasn't been any more OD's since last week….the kids are scared"  
"Yeah….they're not the only ones. So what are your plans tonight?"  
"I'm bushed. I'm heading straight home, gonna order a pizza and have a beer"  
Steve chuckled again, "Pizza and beer and then back onto the track tomorrow huh?"  
"I've got to work it off baby!" Danny then added, "Did Chin or Kono have any luck?"  
"Nothing yet. Basically the same as you, the kids are shocked and quiet. All we can really do is reach out to them and hope someone talks"

Danny then inquired, "Did you have any luck getting to Miller?"  
"Yeah. I got word just before five o'clock that I can interview him. His attorney called me and he's bringing Jason in at nine o'clock tomorrow morning"  
"That's great Steve….maybe we can end this without any more deaths"  
"I sure hope so. How about if we all meet at Manny's tomorrow for dinner, at what do you say seven thirty?"  
"That sounds great"  
"I'll call Chin and Kono….will Tracy be coming with you?"  
"You never quit do you?"  
"Well is she?"  
"MAYBE!"  
Laughing Steve replied, "You have a good night and we'll touch base tomorrow buddy"  
"'K, good night"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny then called and spoke to Tracy for a few minutes.  
She answered quickly, "Hi Danny"  
"Hi, how are you doing?"  
"So much better now that you've called. How did your day go?"  
"Pretty good, but it was long"  
"Are you just getting home now?"  
"Yes and tomorrow's going to be more of the same. I'm meeting the team at Manny's tomorrow night for dinner, can you join us?"  
"Are you sure I won't be imposing?"  
"Are you kidding? Steve asked me if you were coming"  
"Then, I'd love to join you"  
"Great, I'll pick you up at about seven thirty"  
"I can't wait….good night"  
"Good night honey"

Hanging up the phone, Tracy sighed deeply…..she was developing strong feelings for Danny and she had to move things along before she lost her nerve. She was happy to be going out with the group tomorrow night, it would make Friday night easier. Friday night…they were all taking Kono out for her birthday and after dinner, they were going dancing. That was when she needed to put the next phase of the plan into action. She had to do this….or she would die.

Danny showered when he got home and a short time later, with a half-eaten pizza and two empty beer bottles on the coffee table in front of him, he fell asleep on the couch. He woke to his cellphone ringing. Sitting up and grabbing the phone he noted it was almost midnight.

Not recognizing the name, he answered groggily, "Williams"  
There was a slight pause before a young voice asked "Coach Williams?"  
Sitting up, Danny asked, "Yes, who is this?"  
"Coach, this is Troy Grothe from the football team…I'm sorry to be calling you so late"  
"It's fine Troy, I'm glad you called. What is it son?"  
"I'm scared coach…."  
"What are you scared about son?"  
"If I tell you…oh God coach if I tell you….."  
The boy's voice was shaking with emotion as Danny tried to keep him calm, "Troy, you need to tell me what you know. You did the right thing by calling me"

"I bought the drugs" The boy was now sobbing, "It's my fault coach…"  
"Troy, this isn't your fault"  
"I….oh God I gave…I gave the drugs to Simon….he's dead because of me"  
"Troy, tell me son. Who did you buy the drugs from?"  
"It's my ffaault….OH GOD IT'S MMY FFAULT"  
"Troy I need you to relax, take a deep breath buddy"  
Danny listened quietly to the distraught child on the other end of the phone and he kept talking to him soothingly, "It's going to be okay Troy, but you need to tell me who you got the drugs from?"

"Jason….Jason Miller"  
Danny sighed softly and closed his eyes. They now had confirmation of Jason's involvement.  
The detective said softly, "Thank you Troy, thank you for telling me"  
"Coach….pplease tell Simon's parents I'mm sso sorry"  
Danny's blood went cold as he noted the boys speech slurring, "Troy, I need you to tell me….. buddy did you take something?"

Danny could hear the boy whimpering softly, "TROY, TROY TALK TO ME KID"  
Still not getting a response he raced into the kitchen and with his landline, he dialed Coach Palacio.  
"TROY, BUDDY COME ON…TALK TO ME!"  
In his other ear he heard the Coach come onto the line. Setting his cellphone onto the counter he talked softly, "Coach, it's Danny. I've got Troy Grothe on the other line and he's taken something. Do you have his address and a home phone number?"

"Yeah, hang on a minute"  
"Hurry Coach"  
When Palacio returned he heard Danny still trying frantically to get the boy to respond to him.  
"Danny…"

Turning his attention back to the Coach, Danny wrote down the boys address and phone number. "Coach, hang on a minute" He picked the cell back up, "TROY, TROY CAN YOU ANSWER ME BUDDY? YOU STAY WITH ME KID….. Coach, I'm calling 911 and then going to the house. I'm got to keep him on the line. Please try to call his parents and alert them"

"Got it Danny"  
Hanging up the house phone he again talked to Troy until the 911 operator picked up.  
After giving 911 the address Danny raced from his house talking to Troy the entire way.

******** I hope you're enjoying! Please remember all reviews are greatly appreciated and very motivating! I'd LOVE to hear what you think! ********


	6. Chapter 6

******** As always – THANK YOU for the kind reviews and many of you are asking…YES, there will be Steve whump as well as emotional turmoil for our favorite duo (coming soon)! *********

Danny raced his Camero through the streets of Oahu towards the Grothe home.  
Troy had grown silent and Danny was terrified as he continued to try to get the boy to respond to him.  
"Troy, buddy come 'on kiddo, talk to me…..please talk to me…"  
He heard the boy say faintly, "I'mm sso ssoorry Mommy"  
"Keep talking Troy, that a boy. Help is on the way"  
"Simmon ddied…..I'm ssorry"  
"It's not your fault Troy…..it's not your fault"  
Danny then heard the horrified screams of Troy's parents as they entered the room. His eyes welled with tears as he listened to the tortured cries of Wendy Grothe at her son's side.

Moments later Troy's Father came on the line, "Hello?"  
"Mr. Grothe this is Danny Williams, I'm one of Troy's coaches. He had called me Sir. Help is on the way, we've called an ambulance and HPD. Is he breathing Sir?"

"Yes….….yes he's breathing"  
"Good, good….is he still conscious?"  
"Barely. He's mumbling softly"  
"I know you're scared but it's very important that you try to keep him alert. Do everything you can to keep him conscious. Coach Palacio and I will be there shortly. Don't hang up the phone Mr. Grothe"

"Okay, okay…thank you"  
Danny continued to listen as he sped through the street, praying softly for God to please spare the boy.  
He arrived at the home a few minutes later to find the ambulance and HPD already on site.  
He raced to the door and HPD allowed him in, leading him towards the child's bedroom.

As he walked past the living room he saw Wendy Grothe sitting on the couch surrounded by her three other children. Once in the bedroom he stood off to the side of the bed as the EMT's worked on the boy. Troy's Father was kneeling at his son's side, holding his hand tightly.  
It didn't take long for the EMT's to have him on the stretcher and moments later they were wheeling him outside.  
Danny remained in the bedroom with two HPD Officers and they shared with him what they had found, a ziplock bag filled with OxyContin and Vicodin.

Danny asked softly, "Did the EMT's say anything?"  
"No, it doesn't look good though. He was unconscious by the time we got here"  
"We need that bag and the pills sent over to Charlie Fong to analyze for prints right away. Give me or McGarrett a call if you find anything else okay?"  
"Yes Sir"

As Danny left the house, he ran into Coach Palacio who was in obvious distress.  
Danny placed his hands on the Coaches arms as he asked, "Danny, how is he?"  
"The ambulance just took him away…..I don't know his condition"  
The man was shaking and Danny guided towards the door, "Come with me, get some fresh air"  
They moved over to the Camaro and as they both leaned against the car, Danny dialed Steve.

"Danny? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine but we've got another OD partner"  
"Oh shit"  
Danny told him what had happened and all he knew, "I'll head over to the hospital now"  
"No Danno, you and the Coach head home and try to sleep. You're both going to need to be at the school tomorrow. Just give me a call when you wake up in the morning"

"Well at least now we have more than just fingerprints on Miller"  
"Yeah….….I hope the kid pulls through"  
"Me too Steve. I'll call you in the morning"  
Hanging up the phone, Danny told the Coach about Steve's interview being set up for tomorrow morning with Jason Miller. He also told him about Steve's willingness to offer a deal to Miller in exchange for info on how he obtained the drugs, the names of anyone who helped him and the names of all the people he sold to.

"What kind of a deal can he offer Danny?"  
"If we're right about this kid, he got hooked and he needs help. If he cooperates and if his family agrees to enroll him in a re-hab facility, Steve will do everything he can to see that Jason's sentence is light"

"He can do that?"  
"He's got the ear of the Governor. None of us want to see Jason destroyed. He's just a kid, we all want to see him recover and live a clean and successful life"

The Coaches' voice shook with emotion, "Jason is not a bad kid. I've known him for almost three years….he's from a good, loving family"  
Danny responded softly, "I've seen too many families torn apart by drugs. I've seen so many good people do horrible things. We're going to do everything we can to make sure no other kids die and Jason is the key to that. Steve is a very good interrogator, he'll get answers from the boy. HPD's taking care of things here and Steve's going to the hospital. Head home Coach and try to sleep, we're going to have a tough day tomorrow"

The men shook hands and after the Coach thanked Danny they both left the scene and headed home.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny didn't sleep much and when his alarm went off at five o'clock he groaned and hit the snooze button.

Once he was up and in his truck he phoned Steve.  
"Good Morning Superman"  
"Hey buddy"  
"Where are you?"  
"I just got home. The kids gonna make it Danno. You got to him in time brother, you saved his life"  
"Oh thank God, thank God"  
The relief in Danny's voice was evident and Steve said, "We're going to end this today Danny, no more kids are going to die….we're going to end this"

"Do me a favor and call me after you're done with Miller. I'll get away to take the call"  
"I'll call you. I'm going to try to grab a couple hours of sleep now"  
"Good idea, I'll talk to you later…bye"

Jason Miller arrived at 5-0 headquarters along with his parents and attorney a few minutes before nine o'clock.  
In an effort not to scare the boy more than he already was, Steve had decided to interview the boy in his office instead of in an interrogation room.

After pouring coffee for the adults and a hot chocolate for Jason, he sat behind his desk and began.  
"Before we start I do need to read Jason his rights for his own protection"  
They all nodded and after reciting the rights Steve asked, "I would like your permission to record this interview"  
Receiving their approval, Steve started the recorder and began.

"My name is Steven J McGarrett, head of Hawaii's Government 5-0 Task Force. Today is Tuesday March 22, 2012 and I am interviewing Jason Miller, date of birth July 18, 1999. Jason is accompanied by his parents, Bryant and Maureen Miller and his Attorney Ronald Dreisen. Jason has been read his rights. Jason, do you understand your rights?"

The boy looked at his parents and then nodding he replied, "Yes Sir"  
"Are you here of your own free will?"  
"Yes Sir"  
"Do you waive your right to remain silent with the understanding that anything you say can be used against you in a court of law?"  
Jason's Father nodded to him and the boy responded nervously, "Yes Sir, I do"  
Steve sat forward in his chair and he spoke in a firm, but calming voice. "Jason, we have fingerprint evidence tying you to the drugs that have resulted in the overdose deaths of seven of your middle school classmates. The State of Hawaii is willing to cut a deal with you Jason. We don't want to see any more victims, there have been too many young lives lost. We need you to tell us how you gained access to these drugs and we need the names of everyone you sold them to. In exchange for this information, several things will happen. First, and most importantly, your parents must enroll you in an in-patient re-hab facility for a term of no less than thirty days and you must see a psychologist during your stay. Upon your release, you will be required to continue out-patient treatment until your caregivers determine treatment is no longer needed. You will also be required to perform two hundred hours of community service to be determined upon your release. Once these requirements have been met to the court's satisfaction, your record will be expunged. Jason, Mr. and Mrs. Miller do you understand and accept these terms?"

The boys' attorney asked, "Can I have a few minutes alone with my clients Commander?"  
"Of course" Steve stopped the recorder and then he left the room.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Forty minutes passed before the Attorney opened the door and told Steve they had made a decision.  
As the SEAL re-entered the room he smiled and asked if anyone needed more to drink. After re-filling their coffees and Jason's hot chocolate, he sat back down at his desk and faced the others.

As Steve re-started the recorder, Bryant Miller spoke "On behalf of my son, we accept your terms with sincere gratitude Commander McGarrett. We realize our son has an issue with drugs and that he needs help. He will follow all the guidelines you laid out and he has compiled a list for you"

Jason slid the list in front of Steve, who glanced at it. It had twenty two names on it….including the seven deceased children. Steve set the paper down and leaning forward, he folded his hands and asked, "So tell me everything Jason"

The youngster closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "About a month ago I was talking with two of my teammates, Adam Finley and Grant Detweiler. We were angry about not having enough money to buy concert tickets and Adam suggested we sell pills. Adam's Dad works in a pharmacy and he went to work with him one Saturday and stole the pills when his Dad was helping a patient. His Dad didn't catch him and he put the bottles into a back pack he had brought with him. Then we started selling them for two bucks each and we split the profit"

Steve asked, "So this list you gave me, are these the names that all three of you sold to?"  
"Yeah, this is everybody….we kept the list together"  
Steve breathed a sigh of relief and Jason continued, his voice now shaking with emotion, "Sir we never thought anyone would die…I swear to you"  
Steve looked the boy squarely in the eye for several seconds before saying, "I believe you Jason, and I want to help you. Do you understand everything I said about your treatment and your community service?"

"Not really"  
Steve smiled warmly at the child, "The treatment means that you will stay in a facility where there are Doctors and Counselors who will help you get off the drugs. During this time, for at least 30 days and maybe longer, you cannot see your family or friends"

"Not at all?"  
"It will be up to the Doctors, but probably not. You'll be able to talk to your parents on the phone and you can write letters but you need to concentrate on getting healthy again"  
"Okay…I understand"  
Steve continued, "Performing the community service is something you must do in order to avoid being locked up in a juvenile facility. The Judge will assign you jobs, probably picking up roadside trash and cleaning parks…..things like that"  
"Okay Sir, I understand now"  
"Do you think you can do this Jason?"  
"I know I can Sir" Steve smiled and extending his hand the boy shook it firmly, saying "Thank You Sir"  
Steve replied, "There's one other thing we need to discuss and agree on. I need to confer with the Governor on how we are going to proceed with Adam Finley. His theft of the drugs is a very serious offence. If the Governor decides to pursue charges against Adam, I may need you to testify against him. Would you be willing to do that?"

Looking at his parents, the boy replied firmly, "Yes, I will do whatever you need me to do. What about Grant?"  
"I will offer Grant the same deal I offered you. It's imperative that you do not talk to anybody about this meeting or our agreement. If you do, the offer will be retracted and you will face a trial, do you understand me"

"I do Sir, I won't say anything"  
The SEAL ended with, "You made a bad mistake son. I want to see you off these drugs and I want to see you succeed in life. You have loving parents and you can do this"  
"I will"  
Shutting off the tape, Steve let them all know that he would be in touch with them in the next couple of days to finalize the paperwork on the agreement.  
Shaking hands with them all, they left headquarters and after pouring himself another cup of coffee, Steve went to work.

******** Next up …..Tracy joins the team for dinner - DON'T FORGET TO WATCH 5-0 TONIGHT ON TNT - WE HAVE TO GET THOSE RATINGS UP ! ********


	7. Chapter 7

Danny happened to be in the teachers lounge with Kono when Steve's call came in.  
"Hey Partner, how did it go?"  
"Well…good I guess. He took the deal"  
"So that's good, he'll get the help he needs now. You got the names from him?"  
"Yeah"  
Steve told him everything and then Danny stated, "Kono had two boys talk to her this morning"  
He gave Steve the names and he confirmed that they both were on Jason's list.  
Danny then asked, "How do you want to handle things?"  
"I'm going to text you all the list of the fifteen names. Don't do anything, just keep an eye on them. I'm going to have HPD coordinate with Principal Kalama on bringing the kids and their families in. If all goes well Danno, your teaching days are almost over"

Danny chuckled softly, "Thank God!"  
Steve added, "You guys did a great job. Keep alert today and I'll see you all at Manny's tonight"  
"Thanks buddy, we'll see you tonight"

It was another very long day for Danny. He was both physically and mentally exhausted, as was Coach Palacio.  
After the school day he was very relieved as the Coach called off practice for the boys. He pulled them all together to let them know about Troy, and after letting them know that the Coaches would stick around until six o'clock of any of them wanted to talk, he released them for the day.

At six, Danny went home and showered. He then called Gracie to see how she had done on her spelling test that day. He smiled as she told him excitedly how she aced her test and they finalized their plans for the weekend as well. Knowing he would be out late celebrating Kono's birthday on Friday night, he wasn't picking her up until lunch time on Saturday. He promised to take her shopping for a new Easter dress and new shoes and they were then going to Uncle Steve's for dinner. After hanging up with Gracie, he left the house.

He pulled up in front of Tracy's building a few minutes after seven. As he walked to the door he spotted his elderly friend, Sarah Ennis sitting in a rocker on the concrete stoop off her first floor patio door.  
He approached her, smiling broadly "Good evening Sarah, how are you tonight?"  
She smiled back at him warmly, "Officer Williams, it's so good to see you"  
She held out her hand which he took into his own and lifting it, he kissed it gently, "I'm wonderful Sarah"  
She looked at the flowers in his other hand and grinning she stated, "For Miss Tracy?"  
"Yes"  
She chuckled, "I thought you were only 'friends' young man?"  
Danny blushed and said, "Sarah, you have to meet my partner…the two of you would get along great!" The two laughed and after chatting for a few minutes, Danny made his way inside.

They smiled at each other as Tracy opened the door and Danny handed her the beautiful bouquet of flowers.  
Taking them she leaned in and kissed him, "Thank you Danny….come in"  
As he followed her into the kitchen so she could put the flowers into a vase, his eyes moved up and down her body.  
She looked absolutely gorgeous, dressed in a light, flowered dress with a matching flower in her hair…her beautiful brunette hair flowing down over her shoulders. Once she was finished, she turned to face him. He was leaning against the kitchen cupboards and smiling. Without saying a word, she moved to him and fell into his warm, loving embrace.

"You look beautiful Tracy"  
They kissed passionately and as they parted she stroked his cheek lightly with her index finger, "I'm falling in love with you Danny Williams"  
He said softly, "So am I…..it's all happening so fast, but my heart says it's right"  
"Follow your heart sweetheart"  
They kissed again and he asked, "Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes"

As they exited the building, neither one noticed Sarah Ennis watching them from just inside her patio door. The older woman couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy as she watched the couple walk hand in hand to Danny's Camero and he opened the car door for her. In her 77 years she had always been a good judge of character and she knew in her heart and soul that this young man was a good and honorable person. Before today she had felt the same way about young Tracy…but this morning as she had sat in her rocker, she had watched Tracy walk outside with a different man and before he had gotten back into his vehicle they had hugged. They hadn't kissed or been outwardly affectionate towards each other but it definitely appeared to her that the two of them shared an intimacy. As the Camero pulled away from the curb, Sarah sighed and closing her drapes, she silently hoped that this nice young man would not be hurt.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

They were the last to arrive and Steve had already ordered several appetizers and along with pitchers of beer, they were already enjoying themselves.  
Danny called out, "Hey we're not even late! You're starting without us!"  
Steve stood and held his arms out, "Danno!"  
Danny shook his head and chuckled as he embraced his partner. Steve then kissed Tracy on the cheek and hugged her as they sat at the table.

Chin poured them each a beer as Kono handed them plates for the appetizers.  
Steve smiled widely saying, "I want to propose a toast"  
Danny looked at him and asked, "How much have you had to drink Steven?"

Everyone chuckled and their leader continued, "Ok Danny…I'm being very serious now"  
They all grew quiet and looked at him, "I wanted to tell you all that I've never been more proud of each of you. Four days ago we were given a case that shook each of us, literally to our core. And while several young lives were lost, it could have been so much worse. HPD worked off the list that Miller gave me and as of an hour ago, everyone involved in this has been brought in, interviewed and the drugs have been recovered. The Governor has agreed that the State will cover the cost of re-hab for each of the fifteen surviving youths. The parents of Miller and Detweiler both accepted our offer and they will have their boys enrolled in in-patient re-hab by next week. As for Finley, Governor Denning hasn't decided on how to move ahead yet. They may charge him with the theft from the pharmacy. As I said, I couldn't be more proud of this team and what each of you did to end this so quickly…you saved many lives" Holding up his beer, they all clicked their glasses together.

Steve then turned to Tracy, "So Tracy, I've kept this guy pretty busy and you've not had much time with him….."  
As Tracy took hold of Danny's hand and replied, "We've made the best of it" Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Don't encourage him Trace….."  
Steve laughed and Danny shoved a basket of chicken wings in front of him saying, "Eat something….stop talking!"

They had a great night visiting and as Tracy watched the friends banter lovingly back and forth her guilt deepened. She now understood why her former lover wanted her to move ahead with the next step. Whatever his plans were for Danny, it wouldn't work if Steve was in the picture. It was becoming more and more obvious to her that her main role in this was to divide these men…..to break their trust in each other, and her eyes became misty as she wondered how she could ever pull this off. Watching these two men socialize she was amazed at the depth of their friendship. She had only seen them together twice, yet their love and respect for each other was obvious. They were much more than partners, they were in every way possible….brothers.

As the night, and the drinking progressed she kept to the plan by cozying up to Danny.  
By the time they were ready to call it a night, both Danny and Kono had definitely had too much to drink. Steve gave them all the next day off to rest and as he offered to take Kono home, Danny handed his keys to Tracy.

As they walked to the parking lot Steve grinned at his drunken partner and he said teasingly to Tracy, "Don't you take advantage of my partner now Tracy"  
Danny waved his hand at his friend, "Steven, you're not helping me here…."  
Steve laughed and moving to his truck he replied, "Drive safe Tracy, I'll see you Thursday Danno!"

They went back to Tracy's and in a very short time Danny was sound asleep on the couch.  
Tracy covered him with a blanket and leaning down she kissed his cheek and whispering softly, she said "I'm so sorry Danny"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The next morning Danny woke to the smell French Toast and sausage.  
He shuffled into the kitchen, "Good Morning"  
She smiled at him, "Good morning, how do you feel?"  
"Hung over"  
"You had a very good time last night…...so did I"  
"I'm sorry Tracy. I don't normally drink like that. That case was very difficult"  
She moved over to him and kissed him, "It's okay, everybody needs to let loose once in a while"  
He smiled, "It smells wonderful. Let me go wash up"

When he returned to the kitchen, breakfast, along with cantaloupe and honeydew melon, freshly squeezed orange juice and a cup of strong black coffee was waiting for him.  
As they ate, Tracy asked him more questions about his partner.  
"I have to tell you Danny, what you share with your team is very special"  
"Oh believe me, I know that"  
"Tell me some more about Steve"  
"What do you want to know?"  
"He appears to be a very complicated man"  
"In some ways he is, but in other ways he's not complicated at all"  
"What do you mean?"  
Without giving her any details about the man he loved and admired so much, he told her that Steve had experienced great personal loss as a teenager. He also told her of his years as a one of the most highly decorated Navy SEAL's in US history.

"So he was a SEAL Commander?"  
"Yes, but his missions were classified. I can't tell you anything about them, other than he served his country with honor and distinction…..he's an American hero"  
"Has he told you about his missions?"  
Danny hesitated before saying, "Why all the interest in Steve?"  
"I find him fascinating…."  
"Yes, yes I can agree with you on that, he is fascinating"  
"Does he have a girlfriend?"  
"Really?" He smirked, "I don't know if I like the way this conversation is going"  
"Oh Danny, I love you. He's your partner and your best friend….I just want to know about him"  
Danny smiled softly, "He's not seeing anyone right now…."  
She heard a sadness in his voice and decided not to ask any more questions. She really didn't need to know any more.

Danny sighed as he silently thought about Steve and Cath…and the last time she was home on leave. Steve had been in a bad place emotionally. They had just cleared his name in the death of Governor Jameson but they had also found that tape…..that tape that showed his Dad meeting with the Governor and Wo-Fat. The elusive criminal had said to him at one point to stop searching for answers because he might not like what he found. Steve was becoming obsessed with finding Wo-Fat, and Catherine was wanting him to stop the search.

Danny was mindlessly eating bites of french toast as he remembered the call he got from a drunk and depressed Steve in the middle of the night a few months ago, telling him that Catherine had left and that their relationship was over. He had raced to Steve's place to find him sitting in the sand at the Ocean's edge surrounded by empty beer bottles. They had sat there until the sun rose, talking, crying and drinking. Danny understood Cath's position, she was scared for Steve…..he was too, but at that time the SEAL's mind was fully on finding out what had happened to his Mom. Cath had left saying she couldn't stand by and watch him destroy himself. Two days later she had called him to see how Steve was doing and he had promised her that he would keep in touch with her. She loved Steve, and he knew that Steve loved her…they would reconcile, Steve just needed to clear his head of these demons first. He knew that his partner would never rest until he had his answers, all of them…..and he would stand by him and help him to get those answers, no matter how long it took.

Tracy placed another piece of french toast on Danny's plate and he reached out and grabbed her forearm. "I'm sorry Tracy. There are just a lot of things I don't feel comfortable sharing. Steve and I are like brothers, I love him and I can't betray his confidence"

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You're a great man and a loving friend Danny. I'm sorry for prying, please forgive me"

He pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her, saying softly "There's nothing to forgive"

********* Next up Friday night arrives and the next piece of the plot is put into place - I hope you're enjoying and I'd love to hear from you! *********


	8. Chapter 8

****** OK – TWO CHAPTERS TODAY, as the 'plan' plays out…I hope you enjoy! ******

Danny and Tracy enjoyed a great day off.  
Danny helped her polish up on her 'phony' job resume and as they worked on it, he asked her more questions about what prompted her to move to Hawaii.  
She told him the story she had spun in her head, in case he would ask.  
She told him she had been a manager at a retail department store until the business had gone under due to the stagnant economy. Thankfully, she had saved wisely and decided that it was time for her to follow her dreams. She sold her home in Pennsylvania and moved to this Island paradise to start over.

Tracy had previously told Danny of her love for the Ocean, and despite his own distain of the water he surprised her by renting a Sea Ray Party Yacht just for the two of them for the day. She was giddy with excitement as they boarded the boat and set sail.

Danny had planned everything to a tee and they both had a wonderfully relaxing day on the water.  
Late in the afternoon as they lay on the deck of the yacht sipping wine, Tracy said softly "This has been the most enjoyable day of my life Danny. I wish it didn't have to end"

He kissed her lips lightly and said, "Who says it has to…."  
"What?"  
"SURPRISE!"  
"What are you saying Danny?"  
"We're spending the night out here…that is if you want to"  
"If I want to? Oh my God, yes! This is amazing"  
As tears welled in her eyes Danny asked softly, "Why are you crying?"  
"Because I've never been so happy"  
They were lying on their sides facing each other, and placing his hand under her chin he kissed her.  
He then told her, "I talked to Steve when you were in the shower this morning. I took the next two days off to spend some time with you"

She kissed him and said, "You were a busy boy this morning…getting time off, setting this all up"  
"I multi-task well sweetheart"  
"I'll say you do! Thank you Danny"  
Kissing her again, he said softly, "I love you Tracy"  
She responded by kissing him and tears slid down her cheeks. She couldn't talk, her throat constricted in pain. She wanted to tell Danny everything…she loved him. But she couldn't tell him, she was in too deep now. She also knew that if she didn't pay off Curtis Robarge soon, he would find her and he would kill her. She could not bring her troubles to this wonderful man, she wouldn't do it…

Later that evening as the sun was beginning to set Tracy stood near the stern of the vessel looking out over the beautiful, vast body of water. As the salty mist from the Ocean sprayed her face she tipped her head back. Closing her eyes the mist mixed with tears that she again shed. She wished to God she had never gone onto the internet that night, that she had never called him…..but now they were in this together, two desperate souls working together to solve their problems.

Danny had gone below the deck to use the bathroom and as he came up the stairs he saw Tracy and stopping, he watched her. As wonderful as the day had been there had been moments that made him question this relationship. He felt love for her, he really did, but several times during the day he had caught her deep in thought, seemingly miles away. Looking at her now, he again saw that. She had shared with him details of the horrible abuse she had suffered as a child but in his gut he felt there was much more she hadn't yet told him. He knew very well how these events can traumatize people and he hoped that someday soon she would feel comfortable enough to share more with him.

He moved across the deck and standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her.  
She leaned back against his chest and no words were spoken as they both simply took in the beautiful scenic sunset.

They stayed up late above deck talking and dancing to the romantic music of Barry White, Al Green, Enrique Iglesias and The King, Elvis Presley that was piped in through speakers. When they retreated below deck for the night she kissed him tenderly and said, "Will you hold me Danny?"  
He smiled at her softly and said, "Absolutely"  
Lying in their undergarments they cuddled on the bed, falling asleep to the sounds of the waves hitting the side of the boat.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Over the next two days they grew even closer. Danny took her sight-seeing around Oahu and they simply enjoyed each other's company.

Late Friday afternoon Danny dropped her off at her apartment and then he left to head home to get ready for their night out. Once he left, Tracy sat on the couch and with her hands shaking, she called her ex-lover.

"Tracy"  
"Yes, it's me"  
"Are you ready for tonight?"  
She hesitated slightly before saying, "Yes….I'm ready" Her voice shook as she added, 'Please tell me, what are you going to do to Danny?"

He asked firmly, "Are you falling in love with him?"  
She was now crying as she responded, "He's a wonderful man…..please, please don't hurt him"  
The man screamed in anger, "HE'S NOT A WONDERFUL MAN! HE'S DESTROYING MY LIFE AND I WANT HIM GONE!"  
Tracy gasped at the words, "No, no please no…please don't kill him….oh God please don't"

There was silence on the other end of the phone for several moments before he said coldly, "I'm not going to kill him Tracy, I promise you….I'm not going to kill him. Killing him would be too easy for him. I'm going to DESTROY him. He will spend the rest of his life alone, knowing that I WON, that I WON!" Tracy was sobbing softly on the other end of the phone, and composing himself he said, "Tracy, I need you to do this. Don't you forget, YOUR life depends on it. Now tell me, how are you going to do this?"

Tracy told him of how she planned on pulling it off and he replied, "This isn't going to be easy, those two men are damn close"  
Through her sobs she said, "I know that. I'll do the best I can"  
"I tell you sweetheart, you had better MAKE it work. McGarrett needs to be out of the picture….. tonight!"

Hanging up the phone, Tracy put her hands over her face and she sobbed uncontrollably. _'He promised he wouldn't kill Danny…he promised' _After composing herself she went to the bathroom to shower and prepare herself for tonight's 'job'

An hour later as Danny held the door open for her, they entered the restaurant.

Tracy had been unusually quiet during dinner and Steve noticed Danny talking to her quietly several times.  
After a wonderful dinner and dessert the group headed off to a nearby nightclub to dance and play pool. Tracy remained quiet, and the others were all beginning to notice.

At one point while Steve and Kono were out on the dance floor and Chin had gone to the restroom Danny turned to her and asked, "Hey, what's wrong with you honey?"  
As Danny reached for her hand she noticed that Steve was looking at them and she pulled her hand away.  
Shocked at her reaction, Danny asked "What's going on here? Why are you acting so distant?"  
"I'm sorry Danny…..I'm just feeling a little bit off"  
"What do you mean? Are you sick? Do you want to go home?"  
Her eyes filled with tears and again seeing Steve watching, she lifted her hand to her face, brushing the tears away.

On the dance floor, Kono saw Steve's expression change and she asked, "What's wrong?"  
"I'm not sure but it looks like there may be trouble with Danny and Tracy"  
"I'm not surprised?"  
"What do you mean by that? Don't you like her?"  
"No, I like her, I just think they're moving way too fast"  
"Danny's smart"  
"It's not that Steve. I just think he's on the rebound from Rachel and I don't want to see him get hurt"  
"I agree, but it's good to see him getting back into the dating game again. It's good that he's noticing someone other than Rachel"  
"Yeah, he has been pretty happy these last few days"  
The song ended and Steve and Kono hugged and moved back to the table where Chin also joined the group.

They continued to visit and while Danny joined in the conversation with his team, Tracy spoke very little. A couple of hours and several beers later Steve suggested they play a game of pool.  
Danny said, "I need to give Gracie a quick call to tell her goodnight"  
Steve responded, "Tell my girl goodnight and I'll see her tomorrow" Reaching out his hand he said, "Come on Tracy will you be my partner?"

She smiled and took his hand, "Sure" Holding Steve's hand Tracy sighed deeply...it was time…..

********** I hope you're all enjoying. There's much, much more to come! **********


	9. Chapter 9

****** BONUS CHAPTER, Here we go…the plan plays out ******

Steve grinned at his partner and Danny pulled out his cellphone as the others moved to the nearby pool table.  
As Chin racked the balls, Steve turned to Tracy and asked softly, "Are you okay Tracy?"  
The tears began to flow and it was instantly obvious to Steve that the young woman was scared.  
His back was turned to Danny and he placed his hands on the young woman's shaking shoulders, "Tell me what's wrong?"  
"Danny….oh God Steve…"  
"What about Danny?"  
"He…..he forced himself on me Steve…he…he raped me last night"  
Steve could have been knocked over by a feather as the words sunk in and he said breathlessly, "What?"

He couldn't have heard her right. Danny would NEVER, EVER touch a woman in anger, let alone rape her…not Danny Williams. He was in total shock. Here he was standing with a woman he'd known less than a week and she was telling him that his partner, his best friend and brother had raped her? No…..no, no no…He looked over his shoulder at Danny who was smiling and talking to Gracie…...No, Oh God no, this couldn't be true.

Sensing something was wrong, Chin and Kono had stood off to the side.  
Then as Danny watched on from fifty feet away, Tracy completed Phase 2 of the plan. Moving quickly, she placed her hands onto Steve's cheeks and she pulled the unsuspecting man's mouth to hers. Steve was shaking as he pulled away from her saying "What are you doing?"

She replied loudly and emotionally, "What are you saying Steve? This is what you wanted! It's what we talked about!"  
She grabbed his forearms as Chin and Kono stood by aghast. In seconds Danny was at his partner's side and catching Steve off guard he flung him around and nailed him with a solid punch to the jaw. The punch was thrown with such force to the stunned SEAL that his body was thrown back against the pool table.

As Chin raced towards Danny, Kono watched in horror as Steve's back came into contact with the pool table and he then collapsed to the floor.  
Chin threw his body at Danny grabbing him tightly around the waist and driving him back against a wall.  
"KNOCK IT OFF DANNY!"  
"WHAT IN THE HELL IS HE DOING? LET ME GO CHIN, LET ME FUCKING GO!"  
Danny was fighting against Chin's grasp as he looked at his partner crumpled on the ground.  
Kono was pushing Steve back onto the ground as he gasped for air, the wind sucked from his lungs.

"Steve, stay down…..breathe…relax and breathe"  
Danny continued to try to break free from Chin's grasp as the Asian detective hollered at him, "DANNY CALM DOWN AND KNOCK IT OFF!"  
Other nightclub patrons had surrounded them and before the bouncers could arrive Danny said "Let me go brother, we're getting the hell out of here" Chin let go of Danny, while standing between the two men.

Without saying another word, Danny grabbed Tracy's hand and glancing down at his partner who was still struggling to breathe, the couple stormed from the club.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin knelt down at Steve's side as the SEAL was pushing himself up.  
"Chhin….ddon't let them ggo"  
Kono again said, "Boss relax, just breathe"  
As two security guards arrived Chin stood and showed them his badge, "We're 5-0 boys, everything's good here"  
Looking down at Steve who was now sitting, one of the guards asked, "Is he alright?"  
Chin said quietly, "We've got him"  
"Okay, but we don't want any more trouble"  
"You won't have it….thank you"  
As the guards broke up the gathering crowd, Chin helped Steve to his feet.  
Steve placed his hand on the pool table steadying himself as Chin asked, "Are you okay brother?"  
"Yeah, I've got to go after him"  
Chin took hold of his forearm, "No, you don't….let him cool down. Come on', let's go sit down"

As Steve walked to the table he placed his hand onto his back.  
Before he sat, Chin sat "Wait Steve, let check you out"  
Steve brushed him off "I'm fine brother"  
They sat at the table and Steve leaned forward placing his elbows on the table and his face in hands.  
He was shaking and saying, "Oh my God, Oh my God….."  
Chin went to the bar and returned with a glass of water, "Here drink this"  
Steve took a sip of water and as he set the glass down Chin asked "What in the hell was that all about?"

"I wish I knew Chin…"  
Kono asked, "What did she say to you?"  
Shaking his head in disbelief Steve said solemnly, "She said he raped her last night"  
"What? That's insane"  
"Yes, it is Kono…"  
Chin ran a hand over his face, "She kissed you Steve. What did she mean when she said that this was you wanted and what you had talked about?"  
"I don't have a clue Chin. The only times I've seen her or talked to her have been the times you've been around as well…"  
Kono shook her head, "Something's wrong guys...what do we really know about this girl?"  
Steve added, "I agree…we have to find him"  
Chin asked, "Do you know where she lives Steve?"  
"No…Chin you come with me. We'll go to Danny's place in case they went there. Kono, I need you to go to headquarters and run a trace on the Camero's GPS"  
She nodded and moments later they were in their vehicles and leaving the club.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

As Danny drove towards Tracy's his knuckles were white as he clenched the steering wheel tightly.  
They drove in silence as Danny continued to stare straight ahead. His mind was racing and he had never been so damn confused. He had just watched the girl he loved kiss his best friend and he had struck him. He'd hit Steve only once before and that was the first day they had met. Steve's cockiness had resulted in him getting shot on the first day of their partnership but that had soon been forgotten and they had grown to love and respect each other…_'Respect? Obviously he doesn't respect me as much as I thought' _

His thoughts were interrupted as Tracy said softly, "Danny…."  
He raised his hand and stopped her, "Don't Tracy…..not now please"  
She sat next to him quietly and he listened to her sob softly as he continued to drive.  
When he pulled up outside the apartment, he shut off the car's engine and turning to Tracy he said dejectedly, "I'll walk you in"

As they reached her apartment's door, Tracy said "Please come inside Danny. We need to talk"  
He smirked and his voice shook as he replied, "What is there to say? You made your feelings quite clear tonight"  
"Danny, I've meant everything I've said to you. Please…please give me a chance to explain"  
Shaking his head he said, "I'll come in for a few minutes"  
As they entered Tracy said, "Let me get us some coffee"

As she moved into the kitchen, she watched Danny go straight to the bathroom. Moving quickly, she pulled two coffee cups from the cupboard and reaching to the back of the cupboard she removed the bottle that 'he' had given her. Following his instructions, she measured out the liquid drug and put in into Danny's cup and then she started to brew the coffee. She heard Danny come out of the bathroom and moving to the island that separated the kitchen from the living room she looked at him and said softly, "I'll be right there"  
Danny nodded as he sat down onto the couch.  
Turning back away from him she pulled her cellphone from her purse sending a quick text that simply read, "It's done"

Moments later she handed Danny his coffee and as he took a few sips, she began.  
"Danny, I can't fully understand what's happened"  
He chuckled nervously, "Well Tracy, that makes two of us then"  
She watched him intently as he drank more coffee, "I don't know when it happened Danny"  
He responded sarcastically, "We haven't even known each other for a week….you've spent what, a total of eight to ten hours around Steve….."

His hands were shaking as brought the cup back to his lips.  
"He called me Danny"  
Danny interrupted her, "He called you? What do you mean, he called you? When?"  
"We've talked several times over the last few days"  
Danny sighed and she saw the look of pain intensify on his face.

Several moments passed in silence and as she looked at the man she had grown to love, tears slid down her cheeks. He had begun to sweat and after taking a few more sips of the coffee he reached over and set the cup onto the table in front of him. He brought his shaky hands to his face and after a few moments he tried to stand. He fell back onto the couch and looking at her he said haltingly, "Wwwhat ddid you give mme?"  
She stood before him and as her tears fell, she sobbed "I'm so sorry Danny…...I love you"  
His breathing was becoming very labored and the room was spinning, "WWhy Traccy, wwhy?"  
"I didn't have a choice Danny. He made me do it"  
She saw the confusion in his eyes as he mumbled, "Whho….Ttracy, wwhy?"

Danny again tried to push himself up from the couch. His legs hit the coffee table knocking the cup onto the carpeted floor, spilling its contents. He was horribly dizzy and he was having a hard time breathing as he fell to one knee. Nausea overwhelmed him and dropping to his hands and knees the detective began to crawl, pulling himself inch by inch towards the door. As he dropped to the ground he fumbled at his pocket trying to get to his cellphone. He was finally able to grasp the phone and as his arm raised slowly, Tracy knelt next to him. Taking the phone from his hand, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. As Danny's hand dropped to the floor the last words he heard before slipping into unconsciousness were Tracy's…"I'm so sorry Danny….I love you"

Moments later there was a knock on the door and as Tracy opened it, 'he' entered carrying a briefcase.  
The man moved over to the fallen detective and after confirming that Danny was alive, he rolled him onto his back and began to rifle through his pockets.  
Tracy asked nervously, "What are you doing?"  
Removing the Camero's keys from Danny's pocket he handed them to her, "I need you to move his car. Park it a few blocks away on a side street, lock it and walk back here"

She questioned him, "Why?"  
"His team can track the car by its GPS" He tapped his fingers on the briefcase, "Stop asking questions Tracy. If you want this money, you just do what I tell you"

After she left the apartment he prepared for the final phase of his plan.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

As Kono neared headquarters, the men arrived at Danny's place.  
Steve had tried Danny's cell several times but it continued to roll straight to voicemail.  
Getting no response to their knocks, Steve opened the door with the spare key Danny had given him.  
Entering the apartment, it was obvious to them that it was vacant and after a quick sweep of the house, Steve dialed Kono.

"Hey boss, is he there?"  
"No, no he's not. Have you located his car?"  
"The system is running right now, just a minute"  
A few seconds later she gave them the location of the Camero and as they locked up Danny's place and raced back to Steve's truck, the three 5-0 members raced off, hoping to find their friend and partner.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

As Tracy re-entered her apartment, her ex-lover wasted no time.  
As she shut the door and stepped into the living her eyes fell instantly on the briefcase that was now open, next to Danny.

Her heart sunk as the reality hit her…..the suitcase was empty….she had been used, there was no payoff.  
As she had used Danny, her lover had used her. The player had been played.

Tears were streaming down her face as she slowly turned around and he plunged a large kitchen knife into her chest.

********* There have been lots of hits (THANK YOU for reading), but not many comments to the last few chapters? I hope you're all still enjoying? I'd love to hear your thoughts *********


	10. Chapter 10

******** WOW! Thank you all for reading and for taking the time to write the fantastic reviews! Each and every one of them provides great motivation to keep writing, so THANK YOU! ********

As the sharp blade cut through her flesh and pierced her heart, her hands grasped his forearms. Blood slid from her lips and while her mouth formed words, no sounds escaped.

He spoke softly as he eased her body to the ground, "Thank you Tracy, you played your roll perfectly my dear. But you fell in love….and I cannot risk letting you live…let go now Tracy, it's over" He held onto her until the last breath left her body. Her body came to rest several feet from Danny, her eyes open wide in terror, her blood quickly turning the light beige carpet to a bright red.

Her attacker moved swiftly. This was only his second time in the apartment and he had been very cautious not to touch anything. When Tracy had gone to move the car he had put on, now bloodied plastic gloves. Removing them, he placed them inside-out into the briefcase and putting on a clean pair, he took the bloody knife and placed it into Danny's right hand, curling the unconscious detective's fingers around the handle.

He then moved through the house methodically After wiping his prints off Danny's car keys, he went about collecting the bottle of midazolam hydrochloride**, **Tracy's cellphone and her laptop. When he was ready to leave he bent next to the unconscious man and said "It's over for you Danny…..I win"

He then left the apartment and pulling onto the main road he saw Steve McGarrett's Silverado turning onto a side street a couple of blocks away. He smiled to himself and laughed, everything was falling into place perfectly. He hopped onto the Pali Freeway and headed for home and to his family…..it was over and he had WON!

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050  
**  
Steve and Chin pulled up in front of Danny's Camero and parked.  
It was now a little after midnight and as Steve's eyes scoured the surrounding houses a feeling of dread came over him. Who was Tracy and what game was she playing?

Chin saw the look of anguish on Steve's face, "He's going to be okay Steve"  
"How do you know that? This woman is sick Chin. She tried to play Danno and I off each other….Shit Chin, she said he RAPED HER for God's sake!"

"We'll find him Steve. Look around us, all the houses are dark…everyone's sleeping. When Kono gets here we'll run her name through the computer and we'll find him brother"

Steve was pacing nervously next to the car, running his hand through his hair.  
"I should have suspected something was wrong"  
"What do you mean? How could you have foreseen this?"  
"Kono said it earlier. She had a gut feeling something was wrong…..what the hell was wrong with my gut buddy? Things were moving way too fast and I should have suspected something was wrong"

"No, no there's no reason you should have suspected anything. Danny was happy, and that made you happy. Brah, this isn't your fault…not in ANY way. All that matters right now is that we find him and make sure he's safe. Then we'll figure it all out"

"Yeah…..yeah, I know... where in the hell is Kono?"  
"She'll be here any minute, just relax"  
Chin saw Steve wince in pain, "Hey are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just bruised some ribs. Don't worry about me, we've got to find Danno"  
At that moment Kono came around the corner and parked next to Steve's truck.  
He called out to her, "Grab your laptop Kono"  
They stood at the back of her car as Kono turned on the computer and they waited.  
Once it fired up, she ran a search of homeowners and renters names in the area.  
It only took moments, "Steve, there's no Tracy Fletcher, there's no Fletcher's at all"  
Steve sighed and brought his hand to his mouth, "Then why is his car here? Why wouldn't he park near her home?"

Chin stated firmly, "She probably lied about her name. He's got to be close Steve, we'll find him"  
Steve closed his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed deeply "Ok, if she was telling the truth about being new to Hawaii, we'll never find her this way"  
Kono asked, "What are the odds of that?"  
Steve replied, "What? That she's told us the truth? Not very good I think...…what about apartment complexes Kono?"  
"There are several complexes around here. I can run a report of tenant lists but landlords don't always keep them updated because their turnover is so great. And Steve, if she's new to the Island we probably won't find her this way"

"Well it's worth a shot, run it"  
"Okay"  
Steve tried his partner's cell phone again, with no luck  
Kono asked, "His cell?"  
Steve shook his head, "Yeah, I've tried more than a dozen times…nothing…oh man, oh man, oh man"  
Chin stepped forward and grabbing Steve's arm he again said, "Relax brah, relax"  
They all stood around silently, deep in their own thoughts as Kono ran the reports.  
It took a good twenty minutes to run them and unfortunately they found nothing.  
Steve sighed and said softly, "Shit…."  
"How do you want handle this Steve?"  
"I think the odds are pretty good that she lives in an apartment but most offices don't open up until eight or nine. We'll split up and hit them all in the morning if we don't hear from him tonight. Why don't you two head home and get some sleep. I'll give you both a call in the morning"

Chin inquired, "What are you planning on doing?"  
"I'm hanging out here…..in case he comes back"  
Kono nodded to her cousin who said, "We're staying too"  
He knew better than to argue. He simply smiled at his devoted teammates saying, "Not a great way to spend your birthday Kono. We never even gave you your gifts"

The young woman smiled back, "The only gift I want is to get Danny back to us safely"  
Steve stepped forward and hugged her.  
Chin then said, "It could be a long night. Kono and I will go grab us coffee, do you want any cream or sugar in yours?"  
Steve grinned, "No black and strong buddy…thank you"  
Chin patted Steve's shoulder, "We'll be right back. Keep trying to call him"  
Steve laughed, "He's going to be mad…..I'm blowing up his phone"  
Kono's voice shook with emotion as she said, "Don't worry, he'll get over it boss"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

'_Oh my God, my chest hurts….my head hurts. What in the hell happened to me? Oh God, I'm sick and my head is spinning' _Danny opened his eyes and he stared up at the ceiling, _'Why am I so fucking dizzy…where in the hell am I?'_

He closed his eyes as he tried to stave off the nausea that was overwhelming him. He moaned loudly and with his eyes still closed he rolled onto his side and pushed himself up onto his elbow saying softly, "Oh fuck, I feel like shit"

He kept his eyes closed for several seconds before slowly opening them.  
As his vision came into focus he saw his lovely Tracy, her brunette hair falling down over her face. Dried blood caked the side of her lips and her cheek and her eyes were clouded in death.

He choked out her name as his throat constricted in pain, "Tracy…oh baby…..God no, baby"  
As he tried to push himself up he felt the object in his hand and looking down, he saw the bloody knife. He dropped it as if it were scalding hot, "No, no, no….. oh God no!"

With his brain still fueled by the drugs, Danny gave in to his agony and he dragged himself across the carpet to his lady's side. "Tracy….nnnoo…..nnnoo…..oh bbaby" Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, landing onto her face as he tenderly closed her eyes and cradled her head in his arms. He stroked her face and kissed her over and over as he sobbed uncontrollably.

He held her and sobbed for a long time, eventually saying to himself "Oh God….what did I do?"  
_'Why can't I remember what happened after we got back here last night? I remember we were out celebrating Kono's birthday….we had dinner and then went dancing…I talked to Gracie and then….Steve._ He closed his eyes as the memory of his best friends betrayal came back to him. In his mind, he again saw Tracy pulling Steve's mouth to hers._ 'I remember hitting Steve and Chin restrained me…..I don't remember how we got back here though? Tracy told me...oh God…..she told me that she and Steve had been talking, that HE had been calling HER…'_

He was having trouble breathing and he could feel his lungs constrict tightly. He was again sobbing and he cried out, "Why SSteve….. why?" He began to panic as breathing became more difficult. He was still lying on his side and cradling Tracy as his eyes fell on his cell phone on the ground nearby. Reaching for the phone he brought it to his ear as he dialed Chin.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Kono had fallen asleep in her car and Chin had joined Steve in his truck as they sipped coffee and surfed the computer trying to find any info on Tracy Fletcher.  
Chin's phone rang at a little before four in the morning and glancing at the screen, he said "It's Danny"

"Danny, are you okay?"  
"Chin….oh sshit Chin…"  
Steve saw the expression on Chin's face and his stomach tightened as he listened, "Danny, we're worried about you brah…where are you?"  
Steve began to try and trace the call as Chin continued, "Brother, you need to talk to me….where are you?"  
Danny was sobbing and his speech was slurred and soft as he mumbled, "Oh God Chin…what did I do? Help me…..please help me"  
Chin nervously ran a hand through his hair as he said softly, "Danny calm down, we want to help you…..where are you buddy?"

"I'm at Tracy's apartment….." Chin was alarmed as Danny wailed loudly, "OH MY GOD…. TRACY….I'm sssoo ssorry"  
Steve said, "I've got the address Chin"  
Chin again spoke, "Danny, listen to me, we're on the way….what's the apartment number?"  
The detective answered breathlessly, "112…..112"  
"Okay, we're on the way, we're on the way"  
Staying on the phone, Chin opened the door to go to Kono's vehicle hollering, "APARTMENT 112 STEVE!"

As Chin woke Kono, they followed Steve as he raced the couple of blocks to the apartment building.  
They parked across the street from the complex and moving swiftly but silently, they entered the building and made their way to apartment 112.  
The door was unlocked and Steve led them through it.

Their hearts sunk as their eyes fell on their dear friend sobbing on the floor as he cradled the obviously dead body of Tracy Fletcher. A large pool of blood stained the carpeting beneath her body and they all saw the bloodied kitchen knife only feet away.

Steve said softly, "Oh my God" as he moved to his partner's side.  
Kneeling down he placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and spoke to him, "I've got you Danno….I'm here"  
Danny's eyes were red and puffy from crying and as he opened them and looked at his partner he said coldly, "Go away Steve…please leave us alone"  
"Danny….it's going to be okay"  
Tears welled in Steve's eyes as Danny tried to pull away from him. His voice was horribly slurred as he said loudly "LEAVE STEVE…..GOD, PLEASE LEAVE!"  
Chin squeezed Steve's shoulder and leaning down his whispered into his leader's ear, "Let us handle him Steve, we've got to keep him calm"

Nodding in agreement Steve stood and walked into the kitchen, and leaning on the center island countertop he watched from a distance. He was shaking and he felt sick to his stomach as his mind raced, '_My God, what happened here?' _As Chin talked to Danny, it was obvious to him that he had been drugged. He was incoherent at times, his speech was slurred and he kept saying he couldn't remember what happened.

After about ten minutes Steve moved back into the living room and he looked down at Danny. Chin and Kono had succeeded in getting him to release his grip on Tracy and he was now lying with his head in Kono's lap and she was gently stroking his cheek. His eyes were closed and Steve was alarmed at his breathing. As he pulled out his cellphone, Chin asked "Who are you calling?"  
"An ambulance"  
"Steve, look at this scene?"  
"Yes, I see it?"  
"Everything points to Danny"  
"I understand that Chin and we'll figure out who's setting him up, but right now he needs to be in a hospital"  
After calling for an ambulance, Steve also called for HPD and for Max to come and secure the scene.  
He then knelt back down at Danny's side. His eyes remained closed and he was mumbling softly, "Whhy Steve…I lloved her"  
Kono continued to soothe him, "Ssshhhh Danny, it's going to be okay"  
"I lloved hher…."

Steve reached down and took hold of his partner's hand, but he kept quiet, not wanting to rile up the semi-conscious man. His heart broke as he listened to Danny question over and over again, "Why Steve….."  
He fought back tears as he watched his partner suffer….he loved Danny and he would never, ever do anything to hurt him. He knew that he was pumped full of something, and that combined with the alcohol he consumed only a few hours ago was the reason he wasn't thinking clearly, but it still hurt.

Kono saw his pain and while she continued to talk to Danny, she reached over and grasped Steve's other hand tightly as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

******** Much more to come, I hope you're still enjoying! ********

.


	11. Chapter 11

The ambulance arrived a short time later and the three friends stood off to the side as the EMT's tended to Danny.  
One of them asked, "Do any of you know what he took?"  
Steve replied, "No, we don't but he was drinking beer as well until about eleven o'clock last night"  
Suddenly Danny became very agitated and pulling off his oxygen mask he began to scream out, "CCCHIN….CHIN!"  
Chin moved quickly to his side and as the EMT's held him down, Chin grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "I'm here Danny, calm down brah"  
"Chin…Tttracy…..sshe sshe ddrugged my coffee…" He was sobbing as piece by piece things were coming back to him, "Oh God she ddrugged me Chin"

Placing his other hand on Danny's shoulder, Chin said softly, "I know brother, sshhhhhhh…you have to relax and let these guys take care of you now okay?" Chin placed the mask back over Danny's nose and mouth and he closed his eyes. Chin stayed at his friend's side holding his hand as the EMT's continued to work on him. After inserting an IV of saline into his hand they were ready to transport him.

Steve stated, "Chin, will you go with him and keep us posted?"  
"You bet"  
As Danny was wheeled past him, Steve reached out and squeezed his forearm affectionately.  
As Chin walked by, Steve said softly, "Take care of him brother"  
Chin nodded and smiled, "You know I will. Keep focused Steve"  
Steve sighed and looking up he met the gaze of Duke Lukella as he arrived on the scene with his HPD unit.

As the Officers moved into the room Duke followed Steve and Kono to the side of the room.  
As they shook hands, Duke inquired, "What happened here Steve?"  
Steve spoke softly, pointing to the victim, "Her name is Tracy Fletcher"  
Kono added, "At least that's what she told us"  
Duke shot them a puzzled look, "You know her?"  
Steve ran a hand across his stubbled cheeks and chin, "She and Danny were seeing each other"  
"What? What happened to him?"  
Steve shook his head, "He was drugged. He doesn't remember much but a few minutes ago he told us she drugged his coffee"  
Steve and Kono told Duke everything they knew about Tracy and her relationship with Danny. Steve told him about what happened last night and of her attempt to pit the two men against each other.

Duke asked, "Why would she do that?"  
"I don't know. All of a sudden she showed up in his life, she said all the right things Duke" Steve sighed as he relived his friend's pain of a short time ago, "He fell for her…and he fell hard"

Duke looked at McGarrett and the next words he spoke nauseated him, "Steve…did Danny do this"  
Steve's jawline tensed and he stated firmly, "No Duke, he didn't do this"  
Duke held up his hands, "I had to ask, you know that…..so what do you think happened?"  
"I don't have a clue Duke….but I know Danny….and YOU know Danny! He DIDN'T do this!"  
Kono grabbed Steve's forearm, "Calm down boss, he's on our side"

Duke then asked, "Did you guys touch anything her, compromise the evidence at all?"  
"No, Danny's been here several times so you're going to find his DNA, but none of us have been here before. Look Duke, I know you need to do your job and I want you to do it thoroughly. There can't be any talk of impropriety here, everything has to be above board. I don't want there to be ANY talk about us inserting ourselves in this investigation. I'm 100% confident that when this is done, Danny will be exonerated. I think it's probably best if we leave so you can work, unless you have any more questions for us?"

"I think that would be for the best, you need to keep your distance. I'll call you soon with an update"  
Steve shook the older man's hand, "Thank you Duke"

Steve hesitated momentarily taking a final glance at Tracy, '_Who are you and why did you do this to Danny?'_  
He then left the apartment along with Kono and they headed to the hospital.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

When Steve and Kono arrived at the hospital they met Chin in the waiting room.  
"Anything yet?"  
"No Steve"  
"Did he say anything in the ambulance?"  
"He drifted in and out of consciousness. He just kept asking what happened and he saying he couldn't remember anything"  
Steve rubbed his eyes, "Duke has taken charge of the scene and he'll call us with updates" Looking at his watch he added, "I better call the Governor"

As he walked to the side of the room, Chin asked, "How's he doing Cous'?"  
"He's scared, he's sad, he's hurting…but he's focused Chin. He's thinking clearly"  
"Good. Danny will come around. The drugs have his mind muddled but he'll come around"  
"Steve knows that. They're going to be fine"  
Chin held out his arms and embraced her, "I hope you're right honey, God I hope you're right"

Steve's voice was rising and they looked at each other with concern.  
Several minutes later, the SEAL hung up his phone and re-joined them. Chin handed him a cup of coffee and they all sat down as Chin asked, "What was that all about?"

Steve sighed, "I left a message for Denning….then Duke called. Danny's fingerprints are all over the knife"  
Kono said softly, "Oh no…."  
Steve replied, "I'm not surprised by this, we know someone is setting him up"  
Chin asked, "I'm not surprised either, but that's not what's upsetting you is it Steve?"  
"HPD is arresting Danny"  
Kono shook her head, "No, no Steve you can't let that happen"  
"We don't have a choice Kono. Right now he's the only suspect and until we find out who's behind this, they're going to hold Danny"

Chin sighed deeply, "He's in no condition to go anywhere right now, especially to a prison cell"  
"I know and I'll talk to the Governor about it. I'm sure he'll call me soon"

Kono nodded towards the door, "Guys, the Doctor's here"  
Doctor Isaac Harimoto entered the room and moved towards the table. He had treated Steve after he was shanked by Victor Hesse in the prison yard, and he had treated Chin when he was shot in the shoulder last month during a bust on a warehouse.

After shaking hands with them all, he smiled and took a seat.  
"Commander, I'm seeing way too much of you and your team lately"  
Steve grinned, "Tell me about it Doc…...how's Danny?"  
"He'll be fine. He was given a high dose of the sedative midazolam hydrochloride. He's experiencing minor breathing issues and an irregular pulse so we'll monitor him closely over the next twenty four hours. He has a severe headache and nausea which are both common after-effects of the drug"

Steve smiled, "Good…..this is good Doc. He's having trouble remembering what happened to him…."  
"That's common Steve. Confusion and memory loss can happen. He came in covered in blood, can you tell me what happened?"  
Not wanting to say much, the SEAL responded "A friend of his was killed, the blood is hers"  
Doctor Harimoto nodded, "That kind of traumatic event along with the drugs makes the confusion and memory loss is even more understandable. Is there a chance he took the drugs himself?"

Kono's blood went cold and she responded in shock, "A suicide attempt?"  
Steve replied firmly, "No, no way Doc. There is NO WAY Danny would do that. He would NEVER leave his daughter….he would never do that to Gracie"

Chin nodded his head vehemently, "Steve's right, there's no way this was self-inflicted"  
Doctor Harimoto stated, "Okay, good"  
Steve then asked, "When can we see him?"  
"He's in his room now, but Steve…."  
The Doctor's hesitation alarmed the SEAL as he asked, "What is it Doc?"  
"Steve, he specifically said he didn't want to see you"

Steve's heart sank at the words but he forced a smile and said softly, "Okay….that's okay"  
Chin then asked, "What room is he in Doctor?"  
"He's in room 401 and you can go up anytime. I'll check in on him this afternoon. The best thing for him now is sleep, the drugs just need to pass through his system"

They all stood and thanked the Doctor and after he left Steve looked at his friends and smiled, "Well, this is great news. He's going to be fine"  
Kono wiped a single tear from her eye, "I'm sorry Steve"  
"Hey Kono, everything will be alright. You heard the Doc, the drugs cause confusion and memory loss. The important thing is that he's going to be okay, we just need to keep him calm. Let's not push anything….he'll come around. You two go to him, I'll be fine" He glanced at his watch and added, "I need to call Rachel and let her know that he won't be able to pick up Gracie today and I'll keep in touch with you" Hugging his friends, they left to head up to Danny's room and Steve moved to a couch in the waiting room.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

He sat quietly for a few minutes, staring straight ahead but not focusing on anything. His thoughts were on his partner….they had been through so much together over the last eighteen months and the depth of his feelings for this man and his little girl continued to amaze him. He loved them like family ….they were his family and he silently prayed that everything would be alright. Danny was probably the most stubborn SOB he had ever known and right now his head just wasn't clear. He had to remember his own words to Kono, Danny would come around, they just had to give him time.

He sat back on the couch and dialed Rachel. He told her everything that had happened and he pulled no punches as he told her what he faced.  
"Rachel, I'm waiting on a call back from the Governor but we're going to need to retain a good Attorney for him"  
"But he didn't do this Steven, you know that"  
"I know that, and we're going to do everything we can to clear his name but we need to make sure he also gets the best legal advice possible"  
"Yes…..I understand…thank you Steve. Can I bring Gracie up to see him?"

"Obviously it's up to you but I don't think it would be a good idea yet. The drug he was given makes him very confused and I think it might upset Gracie"  
"What should I tell her?"  
"If you can tell her he's busy on a case for the next few days? I don't know Rachel, I don't have much experience with this kid stuff you know…."  
She chuckled softly saying, "I'd say you do a pretty good job with all the 'kid stuff' Steve"

"I'm sure Danny will call both of you as soon as he's feeling better but I knew he was supposed to pick her up at lunchtime today"  
"I thank you so much for calling and for taking care of Danny…you are an amazing friend"  
"He's amazing Rachel, and I'll do everything I can do to help him. I'll talk to you soon"  
"Okay, bye"

Hanging up the phone Steve stood and gasped as a pain shot across the middle of his back and radiated across his midsection. He had taken a good blow against that pool table... His thoughts were interrupted as his phone rang and he took the call from Governor Denning.

******** I hope you're all enjoying! Are you ready for some Steve whump yet? ********


	12. Chapter 12

****** WARNING - STEVE WHUMPAGE AHEAD !…Here we go! I hope you enjoy! ******

Chin and Kono were sitting at a table overlooking the hospital courtyard when Steve entered the room. Glancing at his sleeping partner he grinned and asked, "Is it safe for me to enter?"

The other's chuckled and Chin replied, "I think you're safe, he's pretty out of it"  
Steve winced as he sat at the table and Kono asked, "Why don't you get those ribs checked out as long as you're here?"  
"I'm fine Kono…..just tired" He then swiftly changed the subject, "So has he said much?"  
"No, not really…..he's hurting Steve"  
"I know he is" Chin and Kono saw the pain in their leaders eyes and they felt horrible, but they both knew that Danny's well-being was the most important thing right now…and they knew that was all that mattered to Steve as well.

Chin then asked, "Did you talk to Rachel?"  
"Yes, I told her everything" His eyes again fell on his partner. His color looked better already, and other than the nasal cannula providing him oxygen and the soft beeping of the machines monitoring his blood pressure and heart rate, he looked pretty good. "When he wakes, let him know that Rachel's going to tell Gracie he's away working a case for a few days. That gives us some time to clear this mess up"

Kono nodded, "We'll tell him"  
Steve then continued, "I talked to Duke. They're moving along well at the scene and they're interviewing Tracy's landlord and neighbors now. Max has taken Tracy to the morgue and they took samples of the spilled coffee to confirm the poisoning"

Chin inquired, "Did they find drugs in the apartment?"  
"Not yet. It appears that the knife used came from a set in the kitchen. Her laptop and cellphone are both missing but they're continuing to search the apartment for anything that can help us. Denning has agreed to let Danny remain out of jail and in our custody for the time being, but one of us has to be with him around the clock"

Kono snickered, "What, he thinks he's a flight risk?"  
"No Kono, he doesn't but we have to do everything by the book. Danny has to be fully exonerated or this could destroy his career. Look, it's going to be a long few days and we need to be rested and at the top of our game. Why don't one of you stay with him and the other go catch some shut-eye"

Kono responded, "We were just talking about that. I'm the only one who got a little sleep last night. I'll stay, you guys head home"  
As the men left the room Kono promised to call them with any updates on Danny's condition.  
Steve said softly, "Let's meet back here at about five. I'll pick up something for all of us to eat"  
Kono smiled at him, "Get some sleep boss, everything will work out…..he'll come around"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin headed home and Steve decided to go back to headquarters. He knew his hands were pretty well tied right now and he HATED not having any control. But it had to be this way…he trusted Duke and he knew that HPD would handle everything professionally but the circumstances made him feel so damn helpless. As he walked into his office and sat behind his desk he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. He silently prayed for Danny's recovery and for God to give him the guidance in clearing his friend of these charges. After sitting quietly for about twenty minutes he realized how tired he was, and taking a blanket and pillow from the closet in the room, he curled up on the nearby couch and soon fell asleep.

Back at the hospital, Danny woke a little after one in the afternoon. Kono had been watching TV and he asked groggily, "What's on the tube?"  
She turned to him smiling sweetly, "Hey, welcome back. How do you feel?"  
"Okay…..I'm tired and confused…" Tears welled in his eyes and muting the television she moved to his side and took hold of his hand as he asked, "Kono, please tell me everything you know"

She held his hand tightly as she told him how they had found him, "Danny can you tell me what you remember?"  
"I was so angry Kono….angry at Tracy, angry at Steve….I really loved her. I walked her into her apartment and she wanted to talk about everything" His eyes had closed and she wiped tears from his cheek as he continued, "She told me that Steve had called her several times. She didn't say much, because I had only taken a few sips of the coffee before the drugs took effect. I remember asking her what she had given me and why? She said she had no choice…that he made her do it….."

"Who is he Danny?"  
"I don't have a clue honey…that's all she said…...I tried to get out of the apartment but I fell to the ground and couldn't move…..I took out my cellphone but before I could dial, she took it from me. I had no strength at all Kono and I couldn't breathe"

He paused and as he tried to compose himself Kono ran her fingers through his hair and talked soothingly, "It's going to be okay Danny. We're all here for you"  
"I was horrible to Steve…..oh God, how can he ever forgive me?"  
"Danny, he's not upset…"  
Danny interrupted her, his voice pained with raw emotion, "I believed HER Kono. How could I EVER believe that he would do that to me?"  
"Do you want the truth Danny?"  
He looked at her anxiously, "Of course I do"  
"In my opinion, you still love Rachel….Tracy was attractive and attentive and she caught you on the rebound. She said and did all the right things. Danny, someone is setting you up for her murder. Whoever is behind this knows you, this is personal"

"Then why didn't he kill me?"  
"I don't know, but we'll figure it out"  
Danny closed his eyes tightly and his voice was almost inaudible as he said, "How could I have been so stupid?"  
"You weren't stupid. You just thought with your heart, not your head"  
"That's no excuse…..Steve is the best friend I've ever had. I should never have doubted him…I told him to go away Kono"  
"Danny, he understands. Your mind was messed up with the drugs"  
"Not at the club it wasn't….."  
Kono smiled softly, "No but you'd had a few drinks and your mind was messed up by a woman"  
Danny grinned, "Yeah, it sure was, wasn't it?"  
"Steve stepped back because Chin and I were here and he wanted to keep you calm. I promise you that he cannot wait to see you and talk to you"  
She then told him everything that had happened since they had found him nine hours earlier…..

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Back at 5-0 Headquarters Steve woke at about one thirty. His stomach and back hurt terribly and he was very thirsty. Rising from the couch he made his way slowly towards the bathroom, wishing with each step he took that he had taken Kono's advice and had his ribs checked out earlier. As he entered the bathroom a sudden urge to vomit overwhelmed him and he made it to the toilet bowl just as the retching began. He vomited for several minutes, one hand clutching his abdomen due to the intense pain. His eyes watered and his nose was running. As he fell back against the side of the stall he mumbled, "Oh fuck" and running his forearm across his mouth he was shocked to see blood as he pulled his arm away.

Pulling himself to his feet he noted the toilet bowl was full of bright red blood, and staggering to the sink he looked into the mirror saying softly, "You look like shit McGarrett" Splashing water onto his face, he then spit more blood into the sink. Something was horribly wrong and he cursed silently as reaching into his pockets, he realized he had left his cellphone on his desk. After taking only a few steps towards the bathroom door he suddenly buckled over in pain and fell to his knees. He was feverish and as his hot face came into contact with the cool tile floor, he moaned softly. He knew he needed to get to his phone, but he had to rest….just for a minute…

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Kono first let Danny know about Steve's conversation with Rachel. She then let him know that Duke was manning the investigation and keeping Steve up to date. She explained Steve's wishes to keep everything above board and to ensure no possible charge of impropriety, the 5-0 team had relinquished the case to HPD. Danny agreed that this was the correct and only decision Steve could have made. Kono let him know that Max had taken Tracy to the morgue and the HPD lab was processing evidence collected at the scene, including testing the coffee that he had been drinking.

She also told Danny that at this point he was the only suspect and that he was going to be arrested until they were able to clear everything up. "Steve talked to the Governor and for as long as you're laid up here, they're allowing you to remain in our custody"

Danny chuckled and said, "Maybe I'm not feeling so good yet huh?"  
She laughed softly, adding ""I'll back you up baby"  
"So has Duke found anything yet?"  
"Unfortunately no…..in fact Tracy's lap top and cellphone are missing and they haven't found any bottles or vials of the drug she used on you either"

He sighed deeply, "Wow, it sounds like whoever is behind this is pretty bright….and pretty determined to see me go down. Why would they try to drive a wedge between me and Steve though? What's the point of that?"

"We're assuming the perp knows you, and knows you well. He'd know that Steve would never give up on clearing you, so we figure he tried to put you two at odds with each other"

"Pretty smart….."  
Kono smiled sweetly, "Actually no, it's pretty stupid"  
"What do you mean?"  
"The perp may know you, but he doesn't know you and Steve…..you guys will always have each other's backs…always"  
Danny held out his arms and said softly, "Come here"  
She leaned in and Danny embraced her warmly, "Thank you dear Kono"  
Parting, she kissed his cheek, "I love you Danny"  
"I love you too sweetheart. Hey, I need to call the big lug. Can I use your phone?"  
"Yeah"  
Handing him the phone, he dialed Steve's cell which rolled into voicemail. "Hey partner, would you give me a call when you get this? I'm so sorry about how I've acted buddy. I hope you'll come back up here soon, we really need to talk…and Steve, thank you man"

As he handed the phone back to her, Kono stated "He's probably sleeping. It was a long night"  
"I know…" He glanced up at the TV and smiled, "CHIP's, you're watching CHIP's! So which one am I, huh Kono?"  
"You're the blonde one, McGarrett's the dark one"  
Danny rolled his eyes, "Dear God, I can't win today"  
She chuckled and sitting back into the chair, she turned the volume up and they turned their attention to the television, and off their troubles for the time being.

******** Ok, this is all I could get done today…..I promise much more whump to come. I hope you'll let me know what you think! ******* **

**Oh wouldn't it be nice to be in Hawaii at Sunset on the Beach tonight! What a wonderful event that 5-0 and CBS provide for the people of Hawaii! I'm sure I'm not alone in my wild anticipation of tomorrow's premiere! Let's all bring in HUGE NUMBERS for our favorite show - GO 5-0! ****************


	13. Chapter 13

******* Thank you so much for the great reviews! Here you go, per popular demand - more STEVE WHUMP! I hope you enjoy! *******

Steve woke a short time later as he again, began to cough up blood._'Oh shit I hurt…and I'm so tired' _He struggled to lift his arm so he could see his watch….two-thirty. The others weren't expecting him back at the hospital until five. He was bleeding internally, he knew that much…_'I'll just rest a little longer…just a little longer…'_

Back at the hospital, Danny had gotten out of bed and after using the restroom he was sitting with Kono at the small table sipping on some juice.  
He had called and talked to Rachel, re-assuring her that everything was going to work out fine.  
It was a little before three o'clock when Chin called Kono.  
"Hey cous', how's our patient?"  
Kono smiled at Danny as she replied, "He's good Chin, he's feeling a lot better and he can remember everything now"  
"That's great. I'll be up there soon. Hey, have you talked to Steve?"  
"No. Danny left him a message a couple of hours ago but he hasn't called us back, why?"  
"Well Governor Denning and Duke have called me. He's not returning any calls"  
"He was exhausted Chin, he's probably just sleeping"  
"Probably, but this isn't like him…..I'll head over to his place now. We'll be in soon"  
"Okay, see you soon, bye"

As she hung up, Danny asked "Is everything okay?"  
Kono smiled, "I'm sure everything's fine…..Steve's not answering his calls so Chin's stopping by his house now"  
"Okay good"

For some reason, Kono's gut was twisted. She had a bad feeling about this. Steve would not have gone to sleep without his phone near him. No one wanted to help Danny's cause more than him and he would never have missed the calls from Denning and Duke Something just didn't feel right…...

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Commander Joe White was now hollering at him, _'GOD DAMN IT MCGARRETT, YOU GET ON YOUR FEET NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME SON, GET UP!'  
_Steve lifted his head off the tile floor, his eyes now open wide. As he struggled to push himself to his knees his Commanding Officer's voice continued to belt through his hazed mind, '_UP NOW MCGARRETT! IF YOU DON'T MOVE NOW, YOU WILL DIE…DO YOU HEAR ME SON?'_

As the SEAL tried to call out, his voice responded weakly, "Yes Sir, I hhear yyou Sir" As the words left his mouth, his lungs contracted and he coughed up more blood.

Several seconds later he screamed out in pain as he pushed himself from his knees to his feet. "I hhear you SSir…" His body again buckled in pain and gritting his teeth, he clutched at his abdomen and leaning against the wall for support he slowly made his way out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Joe's voice again echoed in his head, '_Good job son, keep moving….you have to get to the phone, go now'_

Pushing off from the wall, his vision blurred by fever, he staggered several feet before again falling in a heap onto the hard ground.  
Tears slid down his cheeks as the pain overwhelmed him and he fought to remain conscious. He gasped and cried out, "GET UPP MCGARRETT, DDON'T STOP….…GGET UUP" As he pushed himself up, again he coughed up more blood.

Every few feet he would drop to his knees and eventually he decided it was easier to just crawl. He was shaking with pain and he was horribly weak from blood loss. As he crawled past the main computer table in the center of the room, his body gave out and he fell unconscious onto the floor.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin had arrived at Steve's house and finding him not home, he tried his cellphone again.  
He hung up as it rolled to voicemail and he dialed Kono.  
"Hey Kono, well he's not home. Have you heard from him?"  
"No, Chin I don't like this"  
"I'm sure he's fine. I'll stop by headquarters and I'll call you. Don't worry kid"

Hanging up the phone, Chin wished he believed his own words. He too knew that this was not normal for Steve and he was also concerned. Was Danny the only target in this sick bastard's game or was Steve in danger?

Twenty minutes later he breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled into the parking lot at 5-0 headquarters and spotted Steve's Blue Silverado.

Moments later that sense of relief was gone though as he entered the hallway and instantly spotted smeared blood on the bathroom door.  
Drawing his gun, Chin made his way swiftly to the door. Pushing inside his eyes were drawn to the blood on the floor and he said quietly, "Steve? Are you in here?" As he spoke his eyes noted the blood on the porcelain sink and several crunched up, bloodied paper towels on the floor.

Getting no reply he pushed open the stall door. There was blood on the side of the stall and on the floor but what really alarmed him was the toilet bowl. The seat and rim were smeared with blood and the toilet water was bright red. He mumbled softly, "Oh my God" as he turned and exited the bathroom.

Following the trail of blood on the floor he found Steve lying unconscious, only a few feet from his office. "STEVE, oh my God" He knelt down and gently rolled the unconscious man onto his back. Blood was caked on his lips and chin, trailing down his neck. He was ghostly white and was drenched in sweat. Placing his fingers on his friends' neck, he frantically felt for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. He quickly pulled out his cellphone and dialed 911 and once the ambulance was on the way he turned his attention back to his injured friend. He raced into Steve's office and grabbing the blanket and pillow he returned and knelt at his friend's side. Placing the blanket over him, he then gently lifted his head, slipping the pillow under it.

Steve's eyes remained closed and he moaned softly, mumbling, "Hhhurts Jjjoe .…ccan't .…. I…..I ccann't"  
Chin sat on the ground and placed a hand on Steve's forehead, "Sssshhhhhh Steve, it's going to be okay. Help is on the way"

Steve's eyes opened slowly as Chin stroked his forehead, "Chhin….."  
"Yeah it's me brother. An ambulance is on the way"  
Steve grinned weakly, his perfect teeth tinged blood red, "I tthink I'm iin troub….ble buddy"  
"No, no you're going to be fine. Can you tell me what's wrong?"  
"Mmy belly…'m bbleedin out bbuddy'"  
Suddenly the injured man moaned loudly and pulling his knees up, he tried to roll onto his side. Chin grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back, "Lie still Steve….I know it hurts but you've got to lie still"

"CChin…"  
The Asian detective took Steve's hand in his and squeezed tightly, "I've got you babe, relax"  
"Ttell Daanny its ookay…..not hhis fault…." His voice weakened as he repeated "Tell Dan…..nnyy, nnot his ffault….." Steve then passed out and Chin bowed his head and closed his eyes. A few minutes passed and he sighed deeply as he heard the ambulance arrive

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The EMT's were at the men's sides in just a couple of minutes.  
Chin and Steve knew one the men, Henry Corrigan. "Chin….what do we have here?"  
"He was hit last night and thrown against a pool table. His back hit the table and we thought he just had the wind was knocked out of him, but he's bleeding internally Henry"

"Okay, we need you step back so we can check him out"  
Chin did as he was asked. He stood to the side and watched as Henry and his partner, Reese began their work. Steve remained unconscious and while Reese took his vitals, Henry asked, "Chin what symptoms was he experiencing?"

"Umm, severe abdominal pain, trouble breathing….. and he vomited a lot of blood Henry"  
Steve woke, screaming out, "DANNNNO, DD…DDANNO"  
Chin moved quickly to his friend's side. Placing one hand across the weakened man's shoulders, he took hold of Steve's face with his other hand, "Steve, look at me brah….it's Chin"  
"CChin…ppromise me…yyou'll ttell Daanny…."  
"You listen to me Steve, you're going to tell Danny yourself. You hear me…you're going to tell him yourself"  
"Ttoo llate…..CChin….ccan't…" His words tailed off weakly.  
"You don't quit on us buddy"  
"'M ssoorry….."  
Chin watched on in horror as Steve stopped breathing.  
"STEVE…OH GOD NO STEVE…."

Henry cried out, "Chin, back away"  
Chin was shaking as he took a few steps back. He brought his hand to his mouth in fear and his mind raced, _'Come on Steve….you have to come back. You have to fight buddy'_

Henry threw the blanket to the side and ripped Steve's shirt open. He was methodically pumping on the SEAL's chest as Reese prepared the paddles. Chin silently pleaded,_ 'DAMN IT STEVE, BREATHE!'_

He watched as Reese applied the paddles to Steve's chest and called out 'Clear!"  
He cringed as Steve's body arched up and then dropped lifelessly back onto the hard floor. As the scene repeated itself, two, three, four times….Chin silently prayed, _'God Steve…... please buddy…..I can't tell Danny you're gone, he'll never be able to forgive himself. Steve….please' _

Chin glanced up at the clock on the wall…...three minutes….three minutes with no oxygen, '_Come on brother….. breathe, breathe'_

As the electricity from the paddles hit him for the fifth time, Chin's pleas were answered as Steve gasped for air.  
Henry called out to his partner, "He's choking on his blood Reese, we have to turn him"  
As they turned Steve onto his side, his back was turned to Chin. The detective closed his eyes as he saw the horrible, dark bruising that covered the injured man's middle and lower back.

After several minutes they had Steve's breathing stabilized and Chin was pulled back to reality as Henry called to him, "Chin, can you help us?"  
"Of course" Kneeling down, he asked "What do you need me to do?"  
"I need you to just hold him, like I'm doing. We need to keep him on his side" As Chin held one hand on Steve's hip and the other on his shoulder Henry asked, "Do you know what his blood type is ?"

"Yes, B Positive"  
As the EMT's worked on inserting a saline IV and starting a blood transfusion Chin leaned close to Steve's ear and whispered soothingly to the unconscious man, "You're doing great Steve. I've got you….I need you Steve. Danny, Kono, Gracie and MaryAnn….we all need you" Tears were sliding down his cheeks, "You hang on brah…you hang on"

******* Sorry about the delay in posting, it's been a couple of very busy days at work! AWESOME premiere last night, huh? I hope you're all enjoying and I promise much more whump to come! *****  
**


	14. Chapter 14

******* Thank you all for your comments, as always, each and every one of them is appreciated. I need to respond to a couple of things though…**_**First,**_** (we are unable to respond to guest comments privately) so in response to the guest comment inquiring about switching the story to Steve whump. While you may not like Steve's character and are a Danny fan, I happen to love them both and thus I write that way. I have the story finished 'in my head' before I begin to post, so I don't 'switch it up'. I promise you that the Danny whump is far from over in this story, although it is not necessarily 'physical whump'. By the way, the name of the story is 'United We Stand, Divided We Fall' and I don't feel I misled anyone since my summary specifically states '****What will happen when she tries to come between Steve and Danny' - I truly try to make my stories exciting so ****I hope you'll hang in there and I hope you'll enjoy what's to come…**_**.Secondly**_**, I'm a little surprised at all the negative reaction to the Season 4 premiere. I too, wish the show did even more than they do with character development (and I'd LOVE more whump) but I try to understand how incredibly hard it must be to write a procedural that is limited to an hour a week and that needs to appeal to such a broad audience. I personally feel they do a wonderful job overall with mixing the action with the personal drama, much better than most shows do. I think what makes a show special is when the actors can make you care about the characters they bring to the screen and I feel all four, Alex, Scott, Daniel and Grace do that amazingly well. Their portrayals of these characters are what motivate me to write. I hope none of you give up on the show. Remember what drew you to it in the first place, and if you need more whump….please keep coming to my stories as well! *******

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin rode in the ambulance with Steve. He sat close to his head talking to him and encouraging him the entire ride to the hospital. Steve remained unconscious and his hand was limp in Chin's grasp. The EMT's had placed him on his side with pillows propped up against his back. Chin's voice was low but reassuring, "I'm with you Steve. We'll be to the hospital soon and we'll see Danny and Kono…you just keep fighting buddy, you're going to be fine" Chin stroked his friend's cheek with his free hand….he was so cold, so horribly cold and his skin was clammy. He listened as the EMT's rattled off his vital signs and stated that his pulse was rapid but weak. Looking up Chin asked, "What's happening Henry?"

"He's in shock Chin. Just keep talking to him, we're almost to the hospital"  
Chin nodded, "Did you hear that buddy. We're almost there…..you hang on"

They arrived at the hospital and Steve was whisked quickly into the emergency room.  
A Nurse stopped him at the door, "Sir…stop you can't go in there. We'll take care of him now"  
"His name is Steve McGarrett, he's the head of the Governor's 5-0 task force. One of our team members is a patient in room 404. I need to get upstairs to let them know what's happened…"

The Nurse, Donna grabbed the distraught man's forearm, "We'll take good care of Steve" She pointed to the nearby Nurses station, "Please leave your name and the room number with Crystal over there and I'll make sure someone comes and gives you an update soon"

"Okay…..one other thing, the patient upstairs, Daniel Williams is his partner and he's his Medical POA"  
Donna patted his arm, "Okay, thank you…..someone will be up soon"  
Tears welled in his eyes as Donna turned and entered the room. He stood motionless for several minutes watching through the small window on the door. They had transferred Steve onto an exam table and had stripped him down to his boxers as three Doctors were feverishly working on him. Eventually he said softly, "Hang on Steve…..dear God, please hang on" and after one final look at his friend, he walked to the Nurses station and after leaving the information, he made his way to the elevator.

Soon he was standing outside Danny's room trying to figure out how he was going to break the news.  
Tipping his head back and sighing deeply, Chin entered the room.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

They were sitting at the small table and Kono's back was to him.  
Danny's eye's met his and the smile instantly left his face, "Chin…what's wrong?"  
"Danny…"  
Kono had turned to face him as well and her heart sank. Her gut had been right, oh God no…...  
Danny stood and asked softly, "Where's Steve?"  
Chin paused briefly, "He's downstairs in the ER"  
"What happened?"  
"Danny, I found him at headquarters. He's...he's bleeding internally"  
"What are you talking about? From the club?"

"Yes….." Chin told them how he had found Steve. He told them about the blood and the bruising on Steve's back. "Danny, it hurt him to talk but his last words were that it wasn't your fault"

Danny was holding firmly to the back of the chair and nausea overwhelmed him.  
In a terrified voice, Kono asked "What do you mean his last words?"  
Chin sucked air into his lungs and continued, "He did stop breathing….they revived him but he hasn't regained consciousness"

The fear in Chin's voice scared Danny as much as the words that he had spoken. "How long Chin?"  
"A little over three minutes. They had to use the paddles five times…and now he's gone into shock"  
Danny didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. He turned from them and looked out the window as tears slid down his cheeks, _'Oh my God, what did I do?'_

He listened on as Chin added, "One of the Doctors will be here shortly to give us an update"  
Kono was sobbing as she said softly, "We knew something was wrong with him Chin. Why didn't we make him see a Doctor? God Chin, he was in pain and we knew it…."

Danny turned and said, "This isn't your fault Kono….I hit him….." The detective ran his hand across his face, "Oh God, what did I do to him?"  
Kono moved to his side, pulling him into his arms.  
Chin spoke firmly, "Danny, you CAN'T do this to yourself. Yes, you hit him out of anger but he had forgiven you…..you know that. You hit him in the jaw, you didn't cause the bleeding"

"So….what are you saying Chin? The bottom line is I HIT HIM, and he hit that table because of it. No matter what either of you say, he wouldn't be in the ER if I had controlled myself…" He again ran his hands across his face and turned from his friends muttering softly, "Oh my God, Oh my God"

They all paced the room nervously over the next half hour. None of them spoke as they were all deep in their own thoughts of Steve, fighting for his life a couple of floors below them.

It was a little before four o'clock when the Doctor entered the room asking "Are you the family of Commander Steven McGarrett?"  
Danny stepped towards him, extending his hand, "Yes, I'm his partner Danny Williams. How is he?"  
He shook Danny's hand, "We performed an ultrasound, abdominal CT scan and x-rays and we've detected a small tear in his kidney that has led to retroperitoneal bleeding. The tear has led to blood slowly spilling into the peritoneum. We need to operate immediately to repair the tear and clean out his abdominal cavity. Detective Williams, I've been told you're his Medical POA?"

Danny shook his head, "Yes. Do whatever you need to do Doc"  
Kono then asked, "Is he going to be alright?"  
"We hope so. We've been able to stabilize him, but we need to move quickly. I'll come back up once we're done"  
Danny nodded, "Thank you Doctor, please take care of him"

As the Doctor was leaving the room he passed Sergeant Duke Lukela.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Knocking on the door, Lukela entered. He could instantly tell that something was wrong as tension filled the room.  
Chin moved to his side, "Hey Duke" He then filled him in on what had happened with Steve.

"I'm sorry Chin"  
"He's going to make it Duke"  
"I know he will"  
"What have you found?"  
Duke motioned to the table, "Let's sit down"  
The four sat, and Duke pulled out a recorder, turned it on and began "Danny, I know this is a difficult time for you and I need you to tell me everything but first, I need to read you your rights"

"I know my rights Duke"  
Chin interceded, "Danny, he's only doing his job brah"  
Danny nodded, "Sorry Duke….go ahead"  
After hearing his rights, Danny told Duke everything, ending with "I didn't do this Duke. I never would have hurt Tracy"  
Duke shut off the recorder. "Danny, I believe you but I have to look at the evidence I have, and everything points to you at this point"  
"Duke I was drugged"  
"I know that but at this point, we've not found any drugs in the apartment other than what was given to you"  
Chin asked, "Are the tests back on the coffee?"  
Duke opened his notebook, "Yes, it was laced with midazolam hydrochloride"  
Chin added, "Okay, so we know he was drugged. We were told he was given a high dose of that sedative"  
Duke shook his head, "Yes we do, but we haven't found ANY evidence that anyone else was in the room other than Danny and Tracy, and Danny, your prints are the only ones on the knife"

"I know….…I woke up with it in my hand"  
"We didn't find any other prints in the apartment either but we did find a book under her mattress, a diary actually"  
Chin asked, "That's good, can we see it?"

"I sent it to the lab and once it's been tested for prints I'll get it to you. We finished interviewing all the neighbors, but no one saw or heard anything.….Danny… we need to talk" He paused briefly, "I spoke with your Doctor and they're going to release you in the morning. When they do, I'm going to need to take you in...…I'm sorry"

"Duke, I need to be here for Steve…..please"  
The grizzled Sergeant looked into the young detective's eyes. He knew how much these two men meant to each other, and knowing how Steve had been injured, he knew Danny was not only worried about his partner but he was feeling guilty about his role in the injury as well. "I'll see what I can do and I'll stop up here in the morning"

Danny said softly, "Thank you Duke"  
"You're welcome" He then turned to Chin, "I'll call you with any updates on the case Chin"  
After Duke left, the three friends sat quietly for several minutes before Kono asked, "Are you okay Danny?"  
He chuckled, "No, no Kono I'm not"  
Chin spoke calmly, "Everything's going to work out Danny, you'll see"  
Danny placed his elbows on the table, and buried his face into his hands "How could I have let this all happen?"  
Chin responded softly, "Danny please don't. You didn't do….."  
Danny interrupted him, "Don't say it Chin….don't you dare say I didn't do anything wrong. Steve is fighting for his life and I'm at risk of spending the rest of my life in jail, away from Gracie. So please Chin, don't say it. There's nobody BUT me to blame for this. I was stupid….I was careless, and everyone I love and care about is paying the price…."

Danny stood and moved back to the window. Chin and Kono watched as their tortured friend stood silently staring out at the people walking across the hospital courtyard below.

******* Much more to follow - thanks again for reading and remember, reviews are very much appreciated! *****  
**


	15. Chapter 15

As time passed, the tension increased in the room.  
Chin left the room to call Governor Denning and he stopped at the cafeteria and brought up soup and sandwiches for them all, but none of them had much of an appetite.

It was about eight thirty when Doctor Mario Belasco entered the room. Noticing the concern on the three friends faces, he smiled and quickly offered up, "He's going to be fine"

As Danny quietly said, "Thank God" Kono moved to him and embraced him warmly.  
The Doctor motioned to the table and they all moved to it and sat.  
"He's in the recovery room right now. He came through the surgery with no problems. We were able to find the tear in the kidney and repair it quickly but he had suffered a Class II Hemorrhage"

Danny asked nervously, "What's that Doc?"  
"It's a severe hemorrhage, he lost almost 40% of his circulating blood volume which is why he went into shock" He looked at Chin adding, "You found him just in time and the EMT's saved his life by starting the blood transfusion when they did"

Kono inquired, "But he's going to be okay now?"  
"He's not totally out of the woods yet, but I'm very optimistic. We gave him and EEG and fortunately his brain activity appears to be normal. We also performed an EKG and the heart damage appears to be very minimal but we'll keep him hooked up to a heart monitor while he's here as a precaution. We'll also be monitoring his kidney function and urine output. His second blood transfusion is underway and he needs a total of four. He's going to be very tired and very weak and he'll need to remain hospitalized for four to five days. But I am very optimistic that he will recover fully. He's young and he's very strong"

Danny smiled softly as he wiped a tear from his eye, "Thank you Doctor…..thank you"  
Chin then asked, "When can we see him?"  
"We received a call from Governor Denning requesting that we keep you all together. We'll be moving you to one of our family rooms Detective Williams and Commander McGarrett should be brought to the room in about an hour. Do you have any questions for me?"  
They had no questions and after thanking him, Doctor Belasco left the three friends alone.

Kono reached across the table and took Danny's hand in hers, "He's going to be okay Danny"  
Danny let out a sigh, "Yes….yes he is"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

A little before ten o'clock they were in the new room as Steve was wheeled in.  
They watched as the hospital orderlies transferred the semi-conscious man onto the bed and the Nurses settled him in.

They lifted his gown exposing the bandaging that covered his side and back and Danny couldn't help but note how bruised his flesh was. Probes were attached to his chest monitoring his heart rate and an oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth. He had IV's in his hand carrying blood, pain medication and saline into his veins and a catheter bag hung at the side of the bed containing bloodied urine.

His skin was horribly pale due to the blood loss and as Danny's eyes moved to his partner's hands he noted his fingernails were tinged blue.

The Nurses covered him with warming blankets, tucking them tightly around him and after a final check of his vitals one of the Nurses left and the other turned to the friends. She smiled at them warmly, "Hello, my name is Hillary and I'll be Steve's night Nurse. He's doing very well. He should sleep for a while. We'll be keeping the blood transfusions going and we'll keep him heavily medicated through the night"

Danny took hold of his partner's hand, "He's so cold and his fingers are blue…"  
"That will improve as his blood replenishes. We'll keep warming blankets on him and the oxygen will also help. His body has been through a severe trauma and the best thing for him now is sleep. All we can do right now is keep him comfortable, calm and quiet, he just needs time to heal. We'll watch his vitals carefully because with an injury like this and internal bleeding we need to watch him carefully for infection"

Danny then inquired, "His urine is so bloody"  
"That's common with internal bleeding and damage to the kidney. It should clear up in the next day or so. Do you have any other questions?"  
"No, thank you"  
Hillary then looked to Chin and Kono, "Are you two planning on spending the night as well"  
Kono replied, "Yes, we are"  
"I'll have cots brought in for you"  
Chin replied, "We'll only need one Hillary. We'll take turns sleeping"  
"Okay. I'll be right outside so please let me know if any of you need anything"  
They thanked her and as she left the room Danny leaned close to Steve's ear and whispered, "I'm here Steve, Kono and Chin are here. The doc says you're going to fine, you keep fighting babe"

Chin moved a chair to the bedside for Danny, "Here brother, take a seat"  
Without releasing the grip on Steve's hand, Danny said "In a minute, thanks Chin"  
Kono stood on the other side of the bed and Danny said softly, "His lips are blue too"  
Chin stood next to him and squeezed his shoulder, "You heard the Nurse Danny, the blood transfusions will help that"  
"We were so close to losing him Chin…too damn close"  
"But we didn't lose him brah. You have to stay positive Danny….keep him fighting. He needs you"  
Tears welled in the detective's blue eyes as he said quietly, "Thank you Chin…."

A short time later the cot was brought into the room and Kono laid down to sleep.  
Chin turned the TV on low, and sitting at Steve's side the two men relaxed and soon they were all sleeping.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny woke to the soft squeeze of his hand at about three in the morning.  
He jumped out of his chair and as he looked down at his partner, he was greeted with a smile and a muffled, "Hey Dan….nno" from behind the oxygen mask.  
He smiled broadly, "Hey buddy, I'm glad you're back with us"  
Steve reached up to grab his mask and Danny pulled his hand gently down. "No, leave the mask on babe, it's helping you breathe"  
"Danny…."

"Don't try to talk Steve, I'll tell you everything. You're going to be fine. You had a tear in your kidney and you were bleeding into your belly, but the Doc fixed you all up and you're going to be fine"  
"I'm so ttirred D'….."  
"I know. You lost a lot of blood and they're giving you transfusions. You just need to sleep partner, your body needs to rest"  
Steve saw the tears welling in Danny's eyes and he squeezed his hand prompting Danny to ask nervously, "Are you okay? Are you in pain?"  
"No ppain…are you okay?"

Danny smiled and wiped a tear away as it slid down his cheek, "I am now" His voice choked with emotion as he said, "God Steve, I'm so sorry"

Steve again reached up for his mask and as Danny tried to stop him, he said "Danno….STOP" Pulling the mask to the side of his face he spoke in a calm and steady voice, "Look at me partner" As Danny's eyes met his, the SEAL continued "Danny, this IS NOT your fault….it was an accident"

Danny said, "I HIT YOU! I had no right to hit you and you wouldn't be lying there if I had controlled myself"  
"Buddy, I'm not going to say that your punch didn't hurt because it did, but your punch hurt only my jaw and my pride. I fell into that table, it was an accident Danny. If I had landed on my ass I wouldn't be lying here. It just happened partner, it was not your fault. Now if you want to apologize for hitting me….I'll accept your apology under one condition…"

Danny grinned, "Okay….what's that"  
"I think that when you meet a girl, I should have to approve her before you start dating"  
Danny chuckled, "Well I don't quite know how to respond to that buddy"  
Steve laughed and then grabbed at his belly, "Don't make me laugh Danny….…it hurts"  
"You're the one cracking jokes you big goof"  
Seconds later Steve added, "Hey, in all seriousness now…how are you holding up?"  
Danny sighed, "Honestly, worrying about you has kept my mind off everything. I'm doing alright Steve. She was a really good girl partner, she had a tough life…a lot of problems"

"Tell me about her"  
"You know what, I will...in the morning. You're exhausted and you need to sleep" He reached up and placed the oxygen mask back over Steve's face.  
Steve's mumbled reply came back, "Okay…..in the morning and by the way….I wasn't joking"  
As the SEAL's eyes slowly closed, Danny smiled and said quietly, "Thank you partner, I love you"

He was smiling as he sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. Steve was going to be okay and THEY were okay, he knew that now. Even with everything that he still faced, a sense of calm came over him. He could get through this now….

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve woke again a little after seven in the morning as the Nurse was taking his vitals.  
He pulled off the oxygen mask saying, "I don't need this anymore"  
She slipped the mask over his head saying, "You're not in charge here Commander McGarrett"  
He blushed, "I'm sorry"  
She grinned at him, "It's okay. I know those masks are not very comfortable. I need you to stay on oxygen until the Doctor arrives, but I can fit you with a nasal cannula if you prefer"

"That would be nice, thank you"  
As she left the room to get a cannula Kono moved to his side smiling, "Good morning boss, how do you feel?"  
"Better Kono" He looked around the room, "Where's Danny?"  
"He's getting dressed. His Doctor just released him"  
"That's good"  
"I don't know about that Steve"  
"What are you talking about?"  
She told him about Duke's visit to them last night. She gave him all the details on what they had, or more like it HADN'T, found at the scene and that Duke may need to take Danny into custody today.  
"That's not going to happen Kono"

Danny was returning to the bedside and he inquired, "What's not going to happen Superman?"  
"You're not going to jail Danny"  
The Jersey detective smirked, "I don't think I have much of a choice on this Steve"  
"I'm not going to just sit by and let it happen. What time is Duke coming in?"  
"He just said he'd be here in the morning"

The Nurse returned and placed the nasal cannula on Steve and after she left, he turned his head towards Danny, "Okay partner, let's pick up where we left off last night. Tell us about Tracy"  
Chin and Kono sat as well and Danny told them all everything. Every detail of his short relationship with Tracy, every conversation they'd had.

When he was done, Steve asked "Do you think she was telling you the truth about her background Danny, about her family?"  
Without hesitation Danny replied, "Yes…I do Steve"  
Steve saw it in his partner's eyes, he truly believed what she had told him, "Okay, let's see what we can find from her diary and what the labs tell us, but Kono and Chin I want you two to be ready to fly to Pennsylvania if necessary"

Chin nodded, "We'll be ready Steve"  
Danny noticed Steve wince and he asked, "Hey, do you need some pain meds?"  
"No, no I'm good"  
"You're so full of shit Steven"  
"I don't want any meds Danny, I need to stay alert"  
"Look, I'm not going to argue with you here. I appreciate your dedication and your desire to help me but you had major surgery less than twelve hours ago. We can handle things right now, you need to sleep"

"Danny…."  
Danny held up his hand, "Please Steve….." Their eyes met and Danny repeated softly, "Please"  
"Okay Danno, okay"

Within a few minutes the Nurse had opened up the IV line and as Steve felt the cold liquid enter his veins he said groggily, "Will you wwake me when Dukke ggets here Danno?"  
Danny held his partners hand tightly "Ssshhhhhhhh, just sleep Steve. I'll be right here"

******** I hope you're still enjoying! MUCH MORE to come! ********


	16. Chapter 16

Steve was deep in a drug induced sleep when Duke Lukela arrived a little after nine o'clock. Kono asked Danny, "Are you going to try to wake him?"  
"Hell no"  
She chuckled, "Well you can deal with him then"  
Danny smirked, "No problem"

They all moved to the table and after giving Duke an update on Steve's condition, the man got right down to business.  
He handed the diary over to Chin, "The only fingerprints found on that were Tracy's. We ran her prints and they came back to a Tracy Jolene Pettit of Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. She grew up in Canton, Ohio and moved to Harrisburg after graduating from Ohio State University. She has a criminal record for felony drug possession and her medical records show that she did two stints at in-patient drug re-hab facilities in the last two years. The last one was completed early last month"

Danny asked softly, "What drugs did she use?"  
"Heroin and marijuana"  
"Shit"  
Chin asked, "Danny, did you notice anything about her behavior? Do you think she was still using?"  
Without hesitating Danny replied, "No, I saw no signs"  
Duke then added, "There was small traces of marijuana in her system and we did find a small amount in her bedroom dresser drawer but there are no indications that she was still using heroin"

Danny then asked, "How about her family? Her Mother or sisters, any luck reaching them?"  
"I wanted to talk to you all first. We have the Mother's address in Ohio, how do you want to handle this?"  
Chin then spoke, "Steve wants Kono and I to fly there and take care of things"  
Duke nodded, "Okay" He then handed Chin the file he was looking at and he continued, "As for DNA evidence, we've found Tracy's, Danny's, the landlords and the past tenants only. That tenant lived there for six years until he died six months ago"

Danny tipped his head back and sighed deeply, whispering "Great"  
Chin sighed and asked quietly, "Duke, can we keep him out of jail?"  
"I talked to the Governor, and we both agree that he's not a flight risk so until he's formally charged, he can remain in the custody of 5-0. With Steve laid up though, one of you two will need to be with him at all times"

Chin replied, "That's fine Duke. I'll go to Ohio myself, Kono will stay here"  
Duke responded, "That's fine"  
Danny added softly, "Thank you Duke"  
"You're a good man Danny and the entire department is behind you and working hard to solve this murder"  
"I really appreciate all you've done for me"  
Duke stood and after exchanging hugs and handshakes he left the 5-0 team with the diary and the file HPD had put together on Tracy Pettit.

Chin stood and stretched, "Before we start attacking this, how about some breakfast?"  
Danny shook his head as he opened the diary, "No thanks brother, I'm not hungry. I could go for a cup of strong, black coffee though"  
"You've got to eat Danny"  
The Jersey detective smiled warmly, "Okay…I'll take whatever you're having"  
Chin smiled, "Good. Kono, can you work on booking me a flight? I'll be right back"  
"Sure"

As Danny thumbed through the diary, his eyes welled with tears. He had seen the pain in Tracy's eyes but the history she had shared with him was only the tip of the iceberg. The diary went back to her college days and it was apparent that even back then, she had many problems, all stemming back to the abuse she suffered as a child.

Chin returned a short time later with fried egg and bacon sandwiches, coffee and orange juice and Danny had to admit that it tasted wonderful.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Half an hour into his reading Danny said softly, "I might have something here guys….."  
Looking up from their laptops, Chin said, "What is it?"  
"Her early writings are from her college days. It looks like she dated a guy for about a year and that they broke up because of her increased drug use. I'm scrolling through the pages and I see him referenced quite a bit but I don't see a last name anywhere. Then a few weeks ago there are some interesting entries…. _'Ran across Butch on the internet today. He's really made a name for himself and he's now living in Hawaii. Married with two kids, damn it, I sure blew it with him…he's a good man. If I don't get Robarge his money soon, my life is over. Butch may borrow me the money, he'll get back to me soon… finger's crossed.' _

"Then a couple of days later, there's this,_ "Butch showed up at my door today with an interesting proposition. He offered me a 'job' in Hawaii. He didn't give many details, just that there was a cop that's giving him a hard time and he needs to 'fix' him. He says the job's perfect for me. Told me he'll give me the 50,000.00 I need and an additional 20,000.00 to start over. It won't be a loan...I finally feel healthy, and now I have a chance to get my life back, to start over fresh. My prayers have been answered….'_

Chin looked at him, "Any idea who Butch could be?"  
Danny ran a hand across his face, "I don't have a clue. Come on Chin, we've all got enemies and 'Butch'…..that sounds like a nickname. I sure in the hell don't know anyone named Butch"

Kono asked, "Are there any entries after she arrived in Hawaii?"  
"Yeah….plenty of them" He slid the book across the table to her and then standing up he took his coffee and moved over to the window.

Kono held the book as she and Chin silently read the entries.  
They read Tracy's innermost thoughts. They read how conflicted and tortured she became as she grew to know Danny, and yet the pressures she felt to pay the debt to her drug dealer….the pressure she felt to survive…..outweighed the love and respect she felt for him. Kono's eyes welled with tears as she knew how reading the words Tracy had written had hurt Danny. She looked over to the window and her thoughts were confirmed. His head was resting on his forearm and he was leaning against the picture window.

Chin reached over and took her hand, whispering softly "He'll be okay cous', we need to stay strong for him"  
She wiped her tears away and said softly, "I know" A few moments later she said, "I'm going to check on Steve"  
Chin continued to look through the diary for anything that could give them a clue to 'Butch's' identity and after Danny rejoined him they moved to the bedside.

The three friends chatted quietly as the contents of the diary sunk in and they tried to figure out who was behind this…who hated Danny so much and felt so threatened by him that they would set him up for murder?

It was a little before one o'clock when Steve woke.  
Danny stood from his chair, "Hey Superman, you slept good. How do you feel?"  
"Pretty good…..can you raise the bed up for me?"  
"Sure" Danny pushed the remote lifting his partner to a half-seated position, "Is that good?"  
"Yeah Danno, perfect…..what time is it?"  
"Almost one"  
"Have you heard from Duke yet?"  
"He was here already"  
Steve's jawline tensed and he closed his eyes, "Damn it Danny, why didn't you wake me up?"  
"Because Steven, you needed the sleep. We handled it"

He then gave Steve the major details of the information Duke had given them and then Steve asked, "Okay now talk to me partner…..what was in the diary? What did she write?"

Danny sighed deeply and picking up the diary he read the entries to Steve. He didn't think it was possible, but it hurt even more reading it out loud a second time. His voice was shaking with emotion as he finished and Steve looked at him solemnly, "I'm so sorry Danny"

"Thanks buddy…..um Chin is flying to Ohio tonight to talk to her family"  
Turning to Chin, Steve ran a hand across his face, "Okay…..but I don't want you going alone"  
"Kono has to stay here in order for Danny to remain out of jail"  
"I understand that. Chin, I need you to check with Duke and have him send someone with you. You're going to need to get to Tracy's home in Pennsylvania as well. Now that we have her name and address in Pennsylvania we need to get detectives there to start processing the scene right away. We need to get on top of this quickly, we don't know who is involved in this and we can't let them get to her home and destroy any evidence"

Chin moved off to the side to call Duke and Danny stepped aside to call Rachel.  
Steve then asked Kono, "How is he?"  
"He's hurting Steve. The things she wrote were hard for him to hear. She was playing him but she definitely developed feelings for him and she was torn"

"Maybe so, but in the end she betrayed him and he's going to have to deal with that"  
"I know…."

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

As he looked out over the hospital courtyard, Danny told Rachel everything that had transpired.  
"But at least they're not arresting you"  
"Not yet…"  
"Oh Danny, I'm so sorry this is happening to you"  
"Thank you Rachel. Is Gracie okay?"  
"Yes, she's giving her book report on dolphins today and she was very excited this morning"  
Danny smiled as he pictured his little angel's face. He had helped her research that report at the library last week.

He then told her that Chin was flying out later that day to Ohio to hopefully find out more about Tracy and the man who was behind this. He heard Charlie begin to cry and he said softly, "Sounds like your little man needs you. We can talk later"  
She replied, "Okay Danny…..stay positive"  
"I will….bye"

As she hung up the phone she turned to Stan who had entered the room holding the infant.  
She asked, "Is our big boy hungry?"  
"Yes. Who were you talking to sweetheart?"  
"Danny"  
As Rachel moved to the refrigerator to grab a bottle he asked, "How's he holding up?"  
"He's scared….but they might finally have some leads. They found Tracy's diary and they also know her real name now"  
"Her real name?"  
"Yes. She they ran her fingerprints and she had done some time in Ohio due to a drug charge so they tracked down her family and Chin is flying there in a few hours"  
As she heated the bottle, Charlie continued to fuss and Rachel moved to take him from his Daddy's arms, "Stan? Are you alright?"

He chuckled, "I'm fine dear, I'm just tired and I have a lot on my mind with the contract"  
"I'll take him so you can get back to work. I'll bring you up a sandwich when I'm done feeding Charlie"  
"Sounds good, thank you" Stan kissed both them and then turning he made his way back upstairs to his office.

******** More to come…..next up, the man behind it all is revealed…********


	17. Chapter 17

******** The killer is revealed - I hope you enjoy! ********

Back at the hospital, Steve's Doctor came in and Kono left the room so he could perform his exam.  
"You're doing very well Steve, very well indeed. Rate your pain for me on a scale of 1-10"  
"It's not too bad, a 4….5 maybe"

"Okay, good. Now let me check out your wound" Pulling back the covers and lifting his gown, the Doctor pealed back the bandaging. He gently touched the tender, still bruised flesh and added, "It looks really good. You're not showing any signs of infection and your urine is now clear. I want you to get up a bit, but don't overdo it. For now, just walk to the bathroom and back. You're going to be weak, dizzy and light-headed so it's important that you don't push it. Do you understand?"

"Yes Doctor, I understand"**  
**The Doctor smiled and added, "You have a reputation around here for not following orders very well"  
Danny chimed in, "We'll watch him closely Doc, I promise"  
"Good" Then turning back to Steve he said, "Let's get this catheter out now alright?"  
Steve smirked, "Yes please!"

He removed the catheter, and he also removed the prods from his chest stating, "Your heart rate has been strong and steady, I don't see any issues here" He also removed two of the IV lines from Steve's upper hand leaving him only connected to the line supplying him with saline. Grinning the Doctor then asked, "So are you ready to try to get up?"

Steve smiled back, "Yes sir, I am"  
With Danny's assistance, the Doctor pulled Steve up, flinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Chin knelt down and put hospital slippers onto his feet and then looking at his two friends, Steve said, "Let's do this boys"

The Doctor stepped back a couple of feet and as Steve placed his arms around their shoulders, Danny and Chin pulled him to his feet.  
He leaned heavily against them and tipping his head back, he closed his eyes.  
The Doctor moved close and asked, "Are you okay Steve?"  
"Yeah…..just a little dizzy"  
"That's normal, just relax and try to take deep breaths"

Danny was holding onto his partner tightly and he spoke softly, "You're doing great. There's no hurry…..just relax"  
"Yeah…..'m good Danno…just gimme a minute"  
A couple of minutes passed before Steve opened his eyes and looking straight ahead, he said "I'm ready"  
Danny began to chatter, "Okay, but do this slowly? I don't want you falling on that pretty face of yours"  
Steve smiled weakly, "Yes, Doctor Danno"

They moved slowly as Steve shuffled across the floor. They made it to the window and looking out Steve stated softly, "It's a beautiful day in paradise isn't it guys"  
The Doctor smiled, "I can have the Nurse bring in a wheelchair so you can go outside for a bit and get some fresh air if you'd like"  
"I'd love that Doc, thanks"  
Steve's grip on his partner's shoulder tightened and Danny asked, "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm just tired…..it's good to be up though"

Danny responded, "Let's get you back to bed then, can you walk?"  
Steve smirked, "Of course I can walk Danny"  
Danny laughed softly, "I know…..…silly question. Come on, let's go"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Once Steve was settled back into the bed, the Doctor left and Kono returned.  
As she entered the room Danny suddenly said. "Oh my God, Sarah….."  
Steve moaned slightly as he maneuvered himself in bed, "Sarah? Who's Sarah?"  
Pausing a few seconds, Danny responded "Sarah Ennis. She's an elderly neighbor of Tracy's. I talked to her a couple of times. Once she was sitting in a chair out on her first floor patio"

Steve said, "But HPD interviewed the neighbors Danny"  
"She may not have seen anything that night Steve but she knew Tracy"  
Steve shook his head, "So Sarah may have seen Butch"  
"It's possible. She might not even think she saw something that could help us"

Steve held out his hand, "Let me use your phone partner"  
Danny handed him his phone and Steve dialed Duke, "Duke, its McGarrett….yes, I'm much better thank you…..Duke, can you check the list of neighbors that your guys interviewed and tell me if a Sarah Ennis was interviewed?"

Danny added, "Apartment 108 Steve"  
"Duke, she lives in Apartment 108…okay, thank you"  
Hanging up and handing the phone back to Danny, Chin asked, "How do you want to handle this boss?"  
"I need you to head over to the apartment complex and talk to Sarah. See if she remembers seeing ANYONE other than Danny with Tracy over the last few weeks. If she has, I need you to take her to HPD Headquarters to put together a composite drawing. I'll call you when I hear back from Duke"

"Got it" As he was leaving the room he turned and smiled, "We'll find who's behind this. You two hang in there"

As he was nearing the apartment Chin took Steve's call.  
"What did he say Steve?"  
"They only interviewed the other tenants on her floor Chin. If she doesn't get out much, she may not even know what's happened"  
"Okay, I'll call you soon"

Sarah Ennis answered the light rap on her door and smiled at the young Asian man who held out his badge to her.  
"Hello, my name is Chin Ho Kelly. I work on the Governor's 5-0 task force along with Danny Williams"  
"Danny" She smiled broadly, "He's a beautiful and kind young man"  
Chin smiled back at her, "Yes, he is ma'am. He's in trouble and I'm hoping I can ask you a few questions"  
The smiles on both their faces disappeared as the elderly woman asked, "Oh no…has he been hurt?"  
"He's okay ma'am but he's in some legal trouble"  
She stepped back, "Please come in Officer Kelly"  
As they entered the tiny apartment she asked "Would you like some tea or lemonade young man?"  
"No thank you ma'am, I'm fine.

They sat at the kitchen table and Sarah inquired, "Please tell me what's happening with Danny?"  
Chin told her what had happened to Tracy and that Danny was being set-up for her murder.  
"My goodness, who would do that? Danny is such a wonderful boy"  
"Yes ma'am he is, but unfortunately in our line of work we have a lot of enemies"  
"Such a shame….what can I do to help?"

"We believe there is a man involved in this who may have had a past relationship with Tracy. We're wondering if you may have seen anyone else with her over the last few weeks?"  
Sarah shook her head softly, "I knew there was something between those two….I could feel it in my bones"  
Chin's heart skipped excitedly as he asked, "You saw someone Sarah?"  
"Yes, a few days ago. I knew she was seeing Danny, but I saw her with this man and I could tell that they shared a past. I've been around the block a few times young man"

Chin smiled warmly and said, "Sarah, can you come with me down to Police Headquarters and work with an artist to draw a composite of this man"

"Of course. I'll do everything I can to help"  
"Thank you Ma'am"  
She reached over and patted Chin's hand, "Please dear boy, please call me Sarah"  
He smiled at her warmly, "Only if you'll call me Chin"  
"It's a deal, Chin"

Enroute to the station Chin called and gave Kono the information Sarah had given him and let her know that he would be back to the hospital as soon as the drawing was done.

It was almost four o'clock when Sarah finished the composite and the artist handed Chin the completed drawing. The detective felt the blood drain from his face as stared into the eyes of... Stan Edwards.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny had helped Steve change into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and he and Kono had wheeled him outside to get some fresh air. Danny was sitting on the ground with his back up against a tree as Kono sat on a small bench directly across from him, with Steve next to her in his chair.

Steve had a blanket over his lap and they were chatting as Kono's phone rang.  
"Hi Chin"  
"Kono, I need to talk to Steve"  
Handing him the phone, the SEAL said, "Chin, what have you found out?"  
"Steve….…it's Stan"  
"What? Are you sure?"  
"There's no question about it, the composite drawing is a dead ringer" Steve was silent on the other end of the phone and Chin asked, "How do you want to handle this?"

"Is Duke there?"  
"Yes"  
"Fill him in and then wait until I call you back…good work Chin"  
Hanging up the phone, Steve sighed deeply as Danny asked, "Steve, what is it?"  
"We have to go now. Kono, where are you parked?" As the words were leaving his mouth, he tossed the blanket off his lap and pushed himself up out of the wheelchair.

Danny leapt to his feet and moved quickly to his partner, "WHOA, WHOA, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
Steve's hand grasped at his injured lower back as Danny grabbed his upper arms.  
"Danny, we've got to go now!"  
"Go where? What did Chin find?" Danny looked into Steve's eyes and the fear in them was evident. Danny asked again, "Steve, talk to me…."

"Danny, Sarah identified the man she saw with Tracy…..buddy, it's Stan"  
Danny said softly, "Oh my God…"  
Danny pulled out his phone and Steve said firmly, "Danny wait listen to me, we're going to get him but we need to be smart about this"

"Jesus Christ Steven, my daughter is with that monster….Rachel and Charlie are with him"  
"I know, but he doesn't know we're on to him"  
Danny was shaking, "How do you know that for sure? I told Rachel that Chin was flying to Ohio to talk to Tracy's family. She could have told Stan….." Danny ran a hand through his hair saying softly, "Oh shit…... oh shit… oh shit…"

Steve looked at Kono and again asked, "Where's your car?"  
"In the main lot"  
"Okay, let's go"  
Danny jumped in, "You're not going anywhere Steve"  
"The hell I'm not. I told you, we're going to get him" Steve looked his partner in the eye, "I'm fine Danno and YOU CANNOT be there, do you hear me?"

"To use your words Steven, 'the hell I'm not'…" Tears welled in his eyes and his voice shook, "He has my baby girl"  
Steve grabbed his friends forearms tightly, "Okay we're going to do this together buddy. You have to trust me and trust our team. Now get me to the car"  
Sitting back into the wheelchair, Danny pushed him quickly across the lawn as Steve dialed Duke.

"Duke, I need you and Chin to meet us at the Exxon station at the corner of McKinley Street"  
"I called the Governor Steve, he's fine with us working jointly on this but Danny CANNOT be involved"  
"Danny's going to be there, but he won't be involved. Don't worry, I'll deal with Denning"  
"How many units do you want me to bring"  
"We need to keep this small Duke, we're not sure if Stan is on to us but it's four thirty and the odds are that Rachel and the kids are in the house with him"

"Okay, we'll meet you there Steve"  
As they neared Kono's car, Steve pulled the IV from his hand and staunched the bleeding with his fingers. Soon they were racing towards the gas station.  
Steve looked to his partner sitting nervously in the back seat, "Danny relax, we'll get them out…. everything will be alright"

Once at the gas station Kono popped the trunk and Danny helped Steve put on a Kevlar vest.  
"I don't like this Steve, you're too weak to be doing this"  
"Danny, trust me…I'm going to get them out of there….I promise you"

Duke and Chin arrived along with three other HPD officers and as they all prepared their weapons, Steve told them of his plan.

A short time later they were driving the short distance to the Edwards home.

At the house Charlie was up in his room sleeping and Gracie was working on her homework at the kitchen table as Rachel was preparing dinner.  
Stan was upstairs in his office. Since hearing that Chin was flying to Ohio to talk to Tracy's family he had been very nervous. Although she had been estranged from her Mother when they were dating back in college, he had met her younger sister, Heather a couple of times. From what he remembered, he didn't think Heather ever knew his real name but he had lost touch with Tracy for fifteen years. He had no idea if she ever told her family his real name. He laughed nervously as he stood staring out the window that overlooked his front yard. How could he have been so stupid? He should have known that he couldn't come between Danny and Steve….Rachel had told him several times that those two were as close as brothers. He had a horrible feeling that they were on to him and moments later his fears were confirmed as over the hedges that lined his perfectly manicured lawn he saw the red car and two police squad cars that pulled up in front of his next door neighbors' house.

The end was near. In that moment Stan Edwards made his decision….if he couldn't have his family, no one would…especially Danny Williams. Taking a loaded gun from his office safe, he made his way downstairs.

******** SO, I know many of you felt Stan was behind this…and you are obviously right…but why is he doing this? I hope you are enjoying, and next up…the showdown. I'd love to hear your thoughts as always! ********


	18. Chapter 18

As their car pulled up to the curb near the Edwards' home, Danny said softly "Steve you can't do this….you're too weak"  
Adrenaline was coursing through Steve's body. He was sweating and was horribly pale as he ran his hand across his forehead. His back and belly hurt like hell and while he silently agreed with his partner that he was weak, there was no way that he wasn't going to go through with the plan. He couldn't love Gracie any more if she had been his own, and her life was in danger. He would go through hell and back for that little girl…..and for Danny. As he looked into the blue eyes of his best friend he smiled softly and said, "I'm going to get her out of there safely buddy"

Stan entered the kitchen and Gracie noticed the gun first. Dropping her pencil onto the table she said quietly, "Mommy….."  
As she turned the burner off and turned from the stove her eyes fell on her husband who had lifted the gun and was pointing it at her.  
"Stanley? What are you doing?"  
Gracie was sobbing as she repeated, "Mommy…"  
While keeping the gun on his wife, Stan said "Gracie, everything's going to be alright. Your Mommy and I just need to talk. I need you to go upstairs to your brother's room, close the door and stay in there until we come and get you, okay?"

Rachel smiled at her daughter and nodded to her, "It's okay honey. Do what you're told and I'll be up soon to get you and your brother"  
"Mommy, I don't want to leave you"  
"Gracie, you must do as you're told now. Everything will be alright….I love you sweetheart, go watch Charlie for me now…..go"  
Tears were streaming down the child's face as she stood from the table and slowly left the room.  
Stan told Rachel, "Don't you move" as he turned to watch the tiny eight year old walk up the stairs and disappear around the corner.

As she turned the corner, she ran quickly past her brother's bedroom and into the master bedroom. Grabbing the cordless phone she then ran to Charlie's room and softly closed the door. The baby was sleeping soundly in his crib and sitting with her back against the door she dialed her Daddy.

The 5-0 team were standing around the vehicles with the HPD Officers finalizing their plans as the phone rang.  
Danny answered it frantically, "Gracie? Baby where are you? Are you alright?"

The terrified child was sobbing as she replied, "Daddy…...Stan has a gun"  
The blood drained from his face as he repeated her words, "Stan has a gun…..Monkey, where are you?"  
"He made me go into Charlie's room and close the door?"  
"Are you hurt baby?"  
"No…."  
"Gracie, I need you to listen to me very carefully. You're going to be okay. Is Charlie sleeping?"  
"Yes, he's sleeping"  
Danny struggled to keep his voice calm and soothing, "Good, that's good Monkey"  
Steve then said quietly, "Ask her if the bedroom window is open"  
"Gracie, is the bedroom window open?"  
"Uh huh…..a little bit"  
"Okay, good. Now I need you to go into Charlie's closet and close the door behind you. Tell me when you're in there" As he waited, Steve squeezed his shoulder supportively.

"I'm in there Daddy….I'm scared"  
"I know you're scared baby but I need you to listen. I need you to stay right where you are until I come and get you okay? You promise me that no matter what you hear, you stay right there, do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand"  
"I'm so proud of you. You're so brave and I love you more than anything"  
"I love you too Danno"  
Tears slid down the hardened detective's cheeks as he asked, "Now can you tell me where Stan and your Mommy are?"  
"In the kitchen"  
"Okay, so what are you going to do now Monkey?"  
"I'm going to stay right here until you come and get me"  
"That's my girl. Now, I have to talk to Uncle Steve and we're going to come and get you. I need you to hang up the phone now baby. I love you"  
She was sobbing uncontrollably as she said, "I love you more" and the phone then went dead.

Danny's hands were shaking as he slipped his phone into his pocket.  
"Stan has a gun on Rachel and they're in the kitchen. Gracie and Charlie are upstairs in his room and he's sleeping"  
Duke inquired, "This changes things. He has a gun and hostages now"  
Kono asked, "Do you think he knows we're here?"  
Steve responded, "I don't know….let's find out"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050  
**

Once Gracie had moved upstairs, Stan had Rachel move out to the living room.  
Motioning to the couch, he said coldly, "Sit down"  
Doing as she was told, she asked "Stan, what is this all about? Why are you doing this?"

He turned his back on her and moving to the windows that overlooked the front yard, he pulled the blinds.  
Remaining at the window, he turned to Rachel. "Why am I doing this? YOU ASK ME WHY AM I DOING THIS?"

Rachel recoiled in fear. She had never seen Stan this angry. In fact he was beyond angry. His eyes were dark, cold and full of rage.  
He pointed the gun at her and spoke deliberately, "Everything we've had. Every moment we've spent together has been a lie hasn't it Rachel?"  
When she didn't respond, he screamed, "ANSWER ME BITCH! IT'S ALL BEEN A LIE HASN'T IT?"

Her voice shook as she said, "Stan, what are you talking about?"  
"OUR MARRIAGE…two and a half years….and you've never loved me"  
Tears were streaming down both their cheeks and she replied softly, "That's not true Stanley, I love you very much"

"DON'T LIE TO ME RACHEL! NO MORE LIES!"  
She was terrified as her eyes moved from the gun he held in his shaking hand to his eyes which were filled with a hatred she had never seen before.  
"Stan we can talk about this…"  
"NO, THE TALKING IS OVER! I can't believe anything you say to me Rachel. You have deceived me since day one. You've never loved me. You've never loved anyone but Danny!"

"That's not true Stan"  
After peeking through the blinds and seeing nothing he turned back to Rachel. "Our marriage is over Rachel, you know it and I know it. But there is no way in hell that I'm going to let you take Charlie away from me!"

"I would never do that Stan…he's your son….…."  
Stan screamed out, "NO, HE'S NOT MY SON! HE'S DANNY'S"  
"No Stanley, you're wrong"  
"I'm not wrong Rachel! I did a home DNA test on him and I AM NOT HIS FATHER!  
Rachel was stunned, "What? Stan, I really thought…"

He interrupted her, "Well you were wrong! You cheated on me and I've been that little boy's daddy since he was born and you're not taking him from me"  
There was silence for a few moments before Rachel said softly, "I'm so sorry Stan…I never meant to hurt you"

He again looked through the blinds and Rachel asked nervously, "Who are you looking for?"  
She screamed in shocked horror as Stan suddenly began to fire out the window. After firing five shots he spun away from the window and with his back up against the wall he smiled evilly at his wife and as he re-loaded the gun he said, "If I can't have you, nobody will"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

After the call from Gracie, 5-0 and the officers had quickly revised their initial plans.  
They watched on from behind the iron gate that surrounded the property as Stan pulled the blinds on the living room windows.  
Once the blinds closed, Danny entered the gate code (at this point thanking God that Rachel hadn't listened to him and changed the code from Gracie's birthdate). Then moving as swiftly as his injured and aching body allowed him to move, Steve made his way along the fencing of the property as Kono and officer Martin Hooper followed closely behind, their weapons drawn and aimed at the front of the house.

Once they were out of the vision of front window, Duke and one of his officers slowly drove their squad cars through the gate and onto the property. Parking the vehicles, the officers along with Danny and Chin took up position behind them and waited.

Knowing the layout of the home, Steve began to climb up the sturdy, iron wrought, ivy-lined trellis that lead to the overhang accessing the second story bedrooms.  
Once he made it to the top, Kono began her climb as Steve moved towards Charlie's bedroom window. He moaned softly as pains shot across his back and abdomen. He could feel blood running from his wound so he knew the stitches had broken open. Reaching the window, he drew in a deep breath and pulled open the window. Glancing over at the crib and noting the baby was still sleeping he crawled through the window and moved to the closet.

He spoke softly as he opened the door so not to alarm the terrified child. As soon as the door opened Gracie flung herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly and whispered softly, "Ssshhhh, I've got you baby…..sshhhhh relax"  
He stood, lifting her and moving quickly he carried her to the window. Once at the ledge he kissed her and said, "You go with Kono now and she'll get you to Danno okay?"  
"What about my Mommy Uncle Steve?"  
We wiped her tears with his thumb and said, "After I get Charlie I'm going down to help your Mommy. Gracie you're being so brave"  
She again flung her tiny arms around his neck saying softly, "I love you Uncle Steve"  
"I love you too baby. Now here's Kono, you go with her and Officer Hooper okay?"  
"Uh huh"  
After helping her out to Kono, he went to the crib and bundling Charlie in a blanket he handed him out to her.  
Taking the baby her asked, "Are you okay boss?"  
He smiled at her, "I'm fine Kono. You just get these kids to safety and don't worry about me"

At that moment the gunfire rang out as Stan shot at the squad cars. He looked at Kono and said, "Go, go now!"  
Hooper was half way down the trellis with Gracie in his arms and Kono also began her descent with Charlie as Steve raced from the room to the stairs.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

As Steve leaned against wall, his head was spinning as a wave of dizziness and nausea overwhelmed him. Shutting out the pain, Steve listened closely as he slowly walked down the steps, one by one… moments later his ears perked as he heard the distinct sound of a gun re-loading and he heard Stan's voice saying, "If I can't have you, nobody will"

Moving quickly down the remaining stairs, the SEAL came around the corner, gun drawn and pointed at Stan Edwards.  
Stan continued to struggle with the gun as Steve moved in front of the couch, standing between Stan and his target.  
"Stan drop the gun. I SAID DROP THE GUN STAN!"  
As Stan began to slowly raise the gun, his head turned as Chin Ho Kelly and the HDP Officers came barreling through the front door.  
Steve fired one shot, and with amazing accuracy he struck the man in the right hand knocking the gun from his grasp and causing him to scream out in pain.  
Duke and Chin were on the man in seconds taking him to the ground and Steve head was spinning as he dropped down to his hands and knees.

As he fell, Danny came through the door and after glancing at Stan he turned towards the couch. Rachel had curled up to the corner of the couch and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Seeing the blood that had soaked through the back of Steve's shirt he ran to him and placing a hand on his shoulder he asked, "Steve, Steve are you okay?"

Without looking up Steve replied softly, "M fine, I'm fine….go to Rachel"  
Danny sat on the couch next his ex-wife and she fell into his arms, sobbing hysterically "Oh my God Danny, oh my God I'm so sorry"  
He pulled her to his chest and held her tightly as he stroked her hair, "Ssshhhh it's over Rachel, ssshhhhh, it's over"  
"Where are the kids Danny"  
"They're fine, Kono's got them"  
As the words left his mouth, Gracie entered through the kitchen entry calling out "MOMMY….MOMMY"  
In seconds she was on the couch in the loving arms of her Mother as Danny held them both and Kono stood next to them, holding the still sleeping baby.

Duke and his officers quickly removed Stan from the home and Chin moved to Steve's side.  
Kneeling down he leaned close and whispered, "Talk to me Steve, how bad is it?"  
"It hurts….….I think I ripped open the stitches….I'm dizzy and I feel sick. Can you get me to the bathroom Chin?"  
"Sure, let's go"  
Danny watched on nervously as Chin helped Steve to his feet and down the hallway to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Chin helped his injured friend to his knees and as Steve began to vomit into the toilet bowel, Chin reached around his body and loosened his Kevlar vest. Steve placed his arm across the seat and resting his head on it he mumbled, "Oh shit"  
Chin lifted the back of Steve's shirt, noting the incision had totally torn open and that it was bleeding freely.  
He took a hand towel and bath towel from a nearby cupboard and dampening the hand towel he knelt at Steve's side.  
"How you doing?"  
"Better…..thanks"  
"Your incision is torn open and you're bleeding pretty good buddy. I'm going to put a wet towel against it to staunch the bleeding"  
"'K"

Steve flinched ever so slightly as Chin applied the towel to the wound and then he wrapped the bath towel around him, tying it tightly.  
As Chin was helping him to his feet, Danny entered the room asking "How are you doing Superman?"  
Steve ran his forearm across his mouth, "I'm going to be fine partner"  
As Chin continued to hold onto Steve keeping him steady, Danny shook his finger at him, "I'm happy to hear that Steven, but that's NOT what I asked is it? How are you now, right now?"

Steve looked at him incredulously, "I've been better, okay? How's the family?"  
"They're scared and they're confused…." Danny voice dropped and shook with emotion as he added, "But they're all alive because of you. Thank you partner"  
Steve grinned painfully, "You're welcome"

Danny then turned to Chin, "So Chin…how is he?"  
"He's been better"  
Steve chuckled as Danny said, "You two are a couple of real comedienne's I tell you"  
Chin then said, "He ripped open his stiches and he's bleeding pretty good" Leaning over and flushing the toilet he added, "He threw up, but there's no signs of blood in it. He's just a little dizzy"

Steve leaned over the sink and turning on the water, he rinsed out his mouth and splashed water on his face.  
Danny handed him a towel as he said, "Let's get you back to the hospital now"  
"Just help me to the car. You stay here with your family"  
"I need to go with you?"  
"No you don't Danno, I'm fine. You need to stay here with your family…..they need you"  
Danny moved forward and the two men embraced. "I can never re-pay you for this"  
Steve chuckled as he said, "Oh, I'll think of something"

********* More to come…..I hope you're enjoying and I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful reviews! As always, reviews are that keep me writing, so THANK YOU! *********


	19. Chapter 19

Chin drove Kono's car to the hospital as she sat in the back with Steve.  
She was wiping his sweat drenched face with a cool damp cloth and just minutes into the drive his head settled against her shoulder as exhaustion overtook him. He didn't fight at all as she pulled him down onto her lap, and he slept.

Once they arrived at the hospital she waited in the car as Chin went inside to get a wheelchair.  
He was very dizzy as the two helped him out of the car and they both knew he wasn't feeling well, as he did not argue with them about using the wheelchair.  
He was taken straight to the ER and then grabbing cups of coffee, they sat to wait.

After several minutes of silence Chin said, "He'll be okay Kono"  
"He's burning up with fever Chin, he's got an infection"  
"And they'll treat him"  
"The case is over now. Stan's under arrest and Danny 's name is cleared"  
Chin shook his head, "Not yet it's not. Stan hasn't confessed to anything"  
"He tried to kill his wife"  
"Yes, and he'll be charged with that Kono, but there's no DNA evidence that he killed Tracy and her diary doesn't refer to him by his name. If he doesn't confess…Danny could still be in trouble"

Chin ran a hand across his face and sighed. They did have Sarah's identification of Stan being seen with Tracy but all that proved was that they were acquaintances and a good defense attorney could plant the seed of reasonable doubt with a jury.  
"Kono, I need to go head up his interrogation. Can you handle things here?"  
"Of course. I'll call you"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050 505050**

After his team had left, Danny took Rachel and the kids upstairs to the master bedroom as the HPD worked on processing the scene.  
Rachel had been able to calm down quickly for the sake of the children, but Danny knew how shook up she was. She had been blindsided by her husband and her life had forever been changed by someone she loved and trusted, but who turned out to be a mad man. They needed to talk, but for now Gracie's well-being for the main concern for both of them.

As Rachel sat in the nearby rocker and fed Charlie, Danny sat with his little girl on the bed, holding her in his arms "Are you okay Gracie?"  
She didn't speak, simply nodding her head affirmatively.

Danny sat quietly for several minutes, measuring in his head the words he was going to speak. Stan had been in his child's life for almost three year and no matter what his feelings were towards the man, Gracie loved him. As much as he had tried to be an ever-present force in his daughter's life, Rachel had re-married and Stan was the man who tucked Gracie into bed most nights. Tears welled in his eyes as he pictured that animal touching his baby girl. He had to say the right things now and he prayed to God to give them all the strength they needed to get through this ordeal.

Eventually he spoke softly, "Gracie, I promise you that everything is going to be okay. I know you're sad and confused, but Stan loved you and he loved your Mommy and Charlie too"

"Then why did he want to hurt us Daddy?"  
Danny sighed, "Sometimes Monkey peoples' thoughts get confused and they do really bad things"  
"You mean like the bad guys that you and Uncle Steve catch?"  
"Well kind of. What I'm trying to say honey, is that sometimes good people do bad things"  
"So Stan's not a bad guy?"  
"No…..he's not a bad guy. He did a very bad thing though and he will have to be punished for that"  
"So he'll go to jail Danno?"

"Yes Monkey, he'll go to jail"  
"Was Stan mad at me or Charlie?"  
"Oh no baby girl! He was angry but it had nothing to do with you or Charlie. You did nothing wrong Gracie, nothing at all"  
"I'm sad for Stan Daddy"  
"I know, so am I" He kissed the top of her head as she cuddled up against him as they sat quietly, comforting each other.

After Charlie ate, and Rachel moved to the bed Danny put in a movie, Gracie's favorite 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'.  
After kissing the kids, he hugged Rachel and whispered into her ear "Everything will be alright. I'm here for you and I love you Rachel"  
Stepping back from the bed he smiled and said warmly, "You ladies enjoy this theatrical masterpiece and I'll be back soon. I'm going to go check on how the boys are doing downstairs"  
His heart warmed as they both smiled at him and he knew everything would be alright.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050 505050**

As he was making his way down the stairs he took the call from Chin.  
"Hey Chin, how's my boy doing?"  
"He's in the ER now Danny. How's everyone there?"  
"I haven't been able to talk to Rachel yet. I know she's in shock over this…I'm hoping Stan gave her some answers"  
"How's Grace?"  
"She's confused and scared but she's going to be okay"  
"Kids are amazingly resilient aren't they?"  
"Thank God for that"  
Chin chuckled, "Amen brother, amen"

Chin then asked, "Have you talked to Duke yet?"  
"Actually, I was just heading down to talk to him right now"  
"Danny….."  
Chin hesitated and Danny stopped dead in his tracks, "What is it Chin?"  
He told him about his concerns and the need to get Stan to confess.  
Danny sighed loudly, "You're right brother. Stan's a bright guy, I'm sure he's already lawyered up"  
Chin added, "I haven't even asked you, but maybe you need to do the same thing"  
"Steve's been in touch with his attorney for me, but I'm not worried Chin….…..the truth will come out"

Chin then asked, "Danny, I'm thinking our best shot at this is to see if Rachel will talk to Stan"  
"No, no way. I don't ever want her to have to face that monster again"  
"He's Charlie's Father…she's going to have to deal with him"  
"He's a murderer Chin! AND, he tried to kill her and who knows what he was planning on doing to the kids!"  
"HEY, brother calm down! I'm on your side here you know"  
Danny sat down on the stairs and ran a hand through his hair, "I know you are babe, I'm sorry"  
"No need to apologize Danny, but you have to stay focused. This isn't over yet and we need to think things through. All the evidence we have is circumstantial and you said it yourself, Stan is a smart man and he's not going to talk to us. He MIGHT talk to Rachel though, but we have to move quickly while his emotions are still high"

"I don't like it Chin, but you're right. Let me talk to Duke and see where they've taken him and then I'll talk to Rachel. I'll get back to him soon"  
"Kono's staying at the hospital. I'm about ten minutes from your place, I'll see you soon"  
"Okay brother, and Chin…..thank you"  
"You bet"

Danny was talking with Duke out on the front lawn when Chin arrived in Kono's car.  
He joined the men and Danny spoke first, "Duke agrees with you Chin"  
"Okay, so where is he now?"  
Duke then spoke, "The bullet wound to his hand was a through and through. They took him to the infirmary at Halawa prison and they should be done treating him in about half an hour. Then we'll read him his rights and interrogate him"

Danny looked at Chin, "Would you mind sitting with the kids while I talk to Rachel?"  
"Sure, no problem"  
As they walked up the stairs Danny added, "Prepare yourself, she's watching Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs"  
"Really? I love that movie!"  
Danny laughed, "When this is all over Chin Ho Kelly…..we need to talk"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050 505050**

A few minutes later Chin was sitting on the bed with his arm around Gracie as the excited child pointed out the seven dwarfs to him, explaining each name to him.  
Danny followed Rachel as she took Charlie into his room and gently placed him into his crib, covering him with a light blue blanket.

As she moved to the door Danny took her hand and they walked into Gracie's room.  
As they entered the room Rachel began to sob and Danny pulled her to his chest. He reached back and pushed the door closed and guiding her to Gracie's bed and they both sat.  
With his arm protectively around her shoulders he kissed her forehead and spoke soothingly, "It's okay Rach, everything's going to be okay"  
"Oh Danny, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault"  
"This is NOT your fault. Stan did this…..."

"I drove him to this Danny. I can never forgive myself"  
He pulled back from her and placing his hand on her chin, he lifted face and asked softly, "What are you talking about?"  
"Our marriage has been failing for a long time Danny, you know that"  
"Yes, but you were trying to make it work…..for the kids"  
"Oh Danny…." She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest as she repeated over and over again, "I'm so sorry"

Danny stroked her hair as he asked, "Rachel, what are you talking about?"  
It took several seconds for her to compose herself and when she spoke, her words stunned him "Danny…you're Charlie's Father" She looked deeply into his eyes as her words registered and she again said "I'm so sorry Danny"

He said softly, "Are you sure?"  
Through her sobs she said, "Am I sure? Danny, I'm not sure of anything right now"  
He lovingly stroked her face, "Hey, relax honey, relax and talk to me"  
She reached up and placed her hand on top of his as she spoke softly, "I've never seen him so angry Danny. He told me he had taken a home DNE test and that Charlie isn't his…he said I betrayed him and that if he couldn't have us... that…...that no one would"

Danny was stunned. A few months ago she had told him that he was the Father and that she was sure of it….then she had recanted that, telling him that she had been wrong on her dates and that Stan was the Father. That reversal had devastated him. He had never stopped loving Rachel and when he met and fell for Tracy, he had for the first time since the divorce, felt that he was moving on with his life. He had realized over these last few days that he could love again….and now this…..

He looked into the eyes of his first true love and his own eyes filled with tears as he saw in hers the same thing he felt, love and adoration but also pain and confusion. Without saying anything he pulled her to him and held her tightly. They rocked together slowly as he stroked her hair and they both sobbed softly. Several minutes passed before Danny said spoke, his voice choked with emotion, "He's my son…..he's my son"

Rachel pulled from him and now wiping a tear from his cheek, she said "I never meant to hurt you Danny. I never meant to hurt either of you"  
Without speaking, Danny pulled her to him and their lips met. He kissed her gently, tenderly and then he said "I love you Rachel. I've never stopped loving you"  
Flinging her arms around his neck she whispered to him, "I love you too Daniel"  
He then said softly, "Everything will work out. I'm here, I'm here for all of you"

They held and comforted each other for several minutes before pulling apart, "Rachel….I need your help"  
He then told her about Stan's connection with Tracy.

"Oh my God Danny, you think Stanley killed her?"  
"Yes…we think his plan was to blame me for the killing. To set me up and put me away" He told her of his conversation with Chin and Duke and of the need for her to talk to Stan.  
When he was done, she looked at him and smiling nervously she said "Of course I'll talk to him…we need to end this"  
He leaned in and kissed her passionately, then adding, "I can't be with you, I need to keep my distance at this point. Chin and Duke will go with you and they'll let you know the questions to ask and I'll stay here with the kids"

As they held hands she replied nervously, "Okay Danny…..I'll be fine"  
Still holding hands they left Gracie's room and soon Rachel was driving with Chin towards Halawa prison and her confrontation with Stan.

******* I hope you're still enjoying – More to follow ! *******


	20. Chapter 20

Danny sat watching Toy Story with Gracie as his mind drifted back to his conversation with Rachel, _'I'm Charlie's Father! That beautiful, perfect little boy is my son! Can it really be true? Oh God please let it be true' _As Gracie snuggled up in his arms, he smiled at the thought of them being together, ALL FOUR of them as a family. Was it too good to be true?

Across town, Rachel fidgeted nervously in her chair in the small interrogation room as she waited with Chin for her husband to be brought in. Her mind was racing as she thought of everything that had happened over the last couple of hours. Life as she knew it was over. She did love Stan, at one time….but that love had been gone for quite some time now. When had it gotten so bad that he would want her dead though? Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the pure hatred in his eyes as he had held the gun to her. Would he have been able to kill her? And what had he planned to do to the kids?

Chin noticed her tears and reaching out he grasped her hand. She had told him everything that Stan had said to her and he spoke softly, "It will be okay Rachel. Danny loves you"  
She smiled through her tears, "Thank you Chin"

Moments later she wiped her eyes as Duke led Stan into the room.  
Chin noticed her shudder as she looked at him. A soft cast had been placed on his right hand and due to that he was not handcuffed but his ankles were shackled. Having him sit across from Chin and Rachel, Duke knelt down and cuffed his left ankle to the leg of table limiting his range of motion.

Duke asked him, "Would he like any water or a soda?"  
Stan shook his head, "No I'm fine….thank you"  
Duke then turned on a recorder and after reading Stan his rights he asked, "Do you understand your rights?"  
He replied solemnly, "I do" His eyes left Rachel as he spoke to Chin coldly, "I want to talk to Rachel alone"

Chin returned his stare stating firmly, "That's not going to happen. I won't talk, but I'm not leaving"  
Rachel's voice shook as she said, "Stan please…..I understand your anger…..but I need to have answers"  
His lips curled as he said, "Answers? What answers do you want Rachel?"  
Chin could see the terror in her eyes as she replied, "Why Stan?"  
"I already told you why my love. You betrayed me! I have been raising Charlie as my own and you knew, YOU KNEW he wasn't my son!"  
"I didn't know Stan, I swear to you I didn't know…." Tears were sliding down her cheeks as she continued, "Yes, I cheated on you with Danny but I told you about that"

He laughed….an evil laugh, "You told me ONLY because you were pregnant and you thought he was the Father…and it turns out that he is"  
"We should have done the DNA test months ago Stan but you didn't want to!"  
He was now crying as well as he replied softly, "I didn't want to believe it Rachel. I didn't want to believe that you did this to me…..I loved you and I love that boy"

She then asked, "When did you do the test?"  
"Last month….." Then to the surprise of everyone in the room Stan continued, "We were falling apart Rachel. No matter how hard we tried, our marriage wasn't going to work out….I was never going to be able to forgive you…in fact, every time I looked at you I felt sick to my stomach. One day when I was feeding Charlie, I saw it…I saw Danny in him…..not me. I knew you would be leaving me and I needed to know the truth"

"When you got the results, why didn't you tell me?"  
"Why would I tell you Rachel? So you could take him away from me? So Danny could raise him?"  
Her voice was pained as she said, "If he's his Father…."  
Both Rachel and Chin jumped and Duke moved towards him as Stan slammed his uninjured fist down onto the table screaming, "I'VE BEEN RAISING THAT BOY RACHEL! HE'S MINE! HE'S NOT DANNY'S!"

Rachel quickly composed herself and continued, "You were going to kill me Stan"  
"Yes, yes I was going to kill you and then I was going to kill the kids and myself"  
Her mouth dropped in shock, "You were going to kill the children?"  
He smirked as he responded coldly, "You destroyed me Rachel and you destroyed everything we had. If I couldn't have you and the kids….I sure wasn't going to let Danny have you…..but McGarrett ruined everything"

Rachel now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the man she had once loved so dearly had truly lost his mind.

After several seconds of silence, she asked "Tell me about Tracy"  
"Tracy….." His voice lowered, "A couple of days after I got the DNA results she contacted me through facebook. I had dated her in college but she had a drug problem she couldn't overcome and we broke up. I hadn't heard anything from her so many years…..I assumed she was dead. She was living in Pennsylvania and she owed a drug dealer a large amount of money. Her life was in danger and she was desperate. She asked me for a loan and I told her I would think about it. That night we made love and I felt a distance with you that I had never felt before. I laid awake all night and the plan came to me. The next day I told you I had to fly out for an emergency business meeting but I flew to Pennsylvania and I guess you could say that I recruited her. I offered her 50,000 to pay off her debt and an additional 20,000 to move and start her life over. As I told you, she was desperate"

Chin glanced at Rachel. The pain was obvious on her face as Stan continued, "She moved here and I took her to 5-0 headquarters. I showed her Danny's vehicle and together we watched him for a couple of days. I remembered that you had told me that the team sometimes hung out at the nightclub, so she started going there and a few days later they showed up and she made her move. I tell you Rach, even I was surprised at how quickly your knight in shining armor fell for her. The problem was, she fell for him too….."

Rachel then asked, "I don't understand Stanley? Why? Why hurt Danny?"  
"Are you kidding me Rachel? He's as much to blame for this as you are! Why do you think I wanted to move us from New Jersey? I REQUESTED the transfer! He never stopped loving you and I knew it. Then the son-of-a-bitch follows us to Hawaii. I needed him gone Rachel! It was the only way for us to make it….I wanted to DESTROY him. My original plan was to drive a wedge between Danny and McGarrett. Then I was going to kill McGarrett and make it look like Danny had killed him while quarreling over Tracy. I wanted Danny to be put away for life and I then I planned on moving us back to Jersey. I had to change my plans though because Tracy had fallen for Danny and I couldn't trust her anymore..."

Rachel's voice was shaking as she asked, "Did Tracy know the details of your plan?"  
"No…no….I told her only that I needed Danny out of my life and that I needed her to seduce him. Once that had been accomplished, I had her make the move on Steve but shortly after telling her to do that, I knew I had to kill her. She became too emotionally invested in this and I couldn't trust her to not talk. She had no idea that I planned on killing Steve…she had no idea"

As Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes Stan reached his hands towards her and she instinctively pulled away.  
Pulling his hands back, he said dejectedly, "My life is over…..I love you Rachel"  
Duke shut off the recorder and after Stan was led from the room to be booked, Rachel fell into the arms of Chin Ho Kelly and she sobbed.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050 **

HPD had finished up at the Edwards home and a man was working on repairing the front door when Chin and Rachel returned.  
Danny was in the living room on the phone and bouncing a bubbly Charlie on his hip as they entered the house.  
Looking into Rachel's distraught eyes he spoke into the phone, "Kono, tell him I'll be up there soon and that he better stay in bed, and that's an order!...Okay, bye sweetheart"

Rachel was in his arms in seconds and as Danny soothed her, Chin reached in and took Charlie.  
"Hey honey, relax…..it's over now….ssshhhhhhhh"  
He peppered her face with soft, butterfly kisses and Chin spoke softly, "She was perfect Danny. He confessed and he told us everything. Your name is cleared"  
Danny continued to talk to her soothingly as he guided her to the couch. "Oh Danny….he's gone crazy…..I drove him to this"  
"No Rachel….this is not your fault"  
Chin went over the details of the confession with him and then Danny took her face into his hands and kissed her gently, "It's all over now Rachel. I'm here and we're all going to be fine"

She then asked, "Where's Gracie?"  
"Relax, she's fine. She up in the tub"  
Rachel shook her head, "Yes….it's bedtime. You were talking to Kono, is Steve okay?"  
"He's going to be alright" Danny looked up at Chin, "They re-stitched the incision. He's got a severe infection but there's no new internal bleeding. They're treating him with IV antibiotics and he'll need to stay in the hospital for a couple of days, but he's going to be okay"

Chin smiled and Rachel said softly, "Oh thank God. I owe him my life Danny….he saved me"  
"I know honey, we both owe him"  
"You need to go to him Danny"  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"We're safe now. Like you said, it's over now…..he needs you. We can talk when you get back home"  
He smiled warmly at her words, _'When you get back home'…_God, he liked the sound of that!  
Leaning in, he kissed lips and said softly, "I'll be back soon. I love you Rachel"  
"I love you too"

He looked at Chin, "Let me go get Gracie out of the tub and then we can head out"  
Chin smiled, "Take your time brother"

Within the hour the two men entered the hospital room to find Kono watching TV and Steve sleeping.  
He woke and smiled up at them as they entered the room. "Hey guys"  
Danny grinned widely as they both made their way to his side, "Hey yourself…..how are you doing?"  
After grasping hands with Chin, the SEAL clutched his partners hand and Danny leaned over to embrace him.

Steve replied, "I'm good, just a little tired"  
Kono smirked, "You're far from GOOD boss and the Doctors are really pissed at you"  
Danny laughed softly, "Well you better behave yourself, the Doc already said you have a bad reputation around here"  
They all laughed as Steve said, "I've worked hard for that reputation!"  
Danny then added, "You're horrible, you know that'  
Smiling Steve replied, "And you love me anyway, right partner?"  
"That I do Steven, that I do"  
Chin and Kono left to go down to the cafeteria so Danny and Steve could talk in private.

After raising Steve's bed up, Danny sat next to him, "So….…have I got news for you"  
Steve looked at him nervously, "Well, you look happy?"  
Sitting forward in the chair and beaming broadly, Danny said "I'm Charlie's Father"  
"What? Oh my God Danny are you sure?"  
"We're going to do a DNA test but Stanley had doubts and he did a home test last month that showed he's not the Daddy…so yeah….I'm pretty sure, and I couldn't be happier buddy!"

"Oh man, that is unbelievable 'D, I'm so happy for you. So what are you going to do?"  
"As far as me and Rachel you mean?"  
"Well yes…and by the way…I give you my permission to date her"  
Danny laughed, "Well babe, that's a relief"

Danny then told him everything that had transpired including the details of Stan's confession.  
Steve said, "I'm kind of surprised he confessed"  
Danny sighed, "I'm not really. Rachel said his last words were that his life was over and that he loved her. Earlier today I told Gracie that sometimes people are hurt and confused and that even good people can do bad things. Stan's not evil Steve…..he saw his life unraveling around him and he was losing everybody he loved and cared about. He snapped…"

"You're an amazing man Danny Williams"  
"I'm not that amazing. I may understand why he did what he did, but I sure in the hell don't forgive him. He tried to kill my family and he killed Tracy. I'm going to do everything I can to see that he never sees another day of freedom"

"And I'll be there to help you partner"  
"I know that. Steve…I can't ever repay you...you saved Rachel's life. You saved the lives of my children"  
"You've already re-payed me Danno"  
"What do you mean? How?"  
"You're happy. That's all the repayment I want and need buddy, to see you happy and Gracie happy... I love you Danny"  
Reaching out and grasping his partners hand, Danny replied emotionally "I love you too buddy"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050 **

Steve recovered well and a week later the 5-0 team was back on the job.  
Danny and Rachel wasted no time in re-establishing their relationship. They put the Edwards home up for sale and Rachel and the kids moved into Danny's small place while they began looking for a house. It was cramped, but they had all they needed…..each other.

Stan was charged with the first degree murder of Tracy and the attempted murder of Rachel. His trial date was set and they would all need to testify, but Stan Edwards would never again see life outside the prison walls.

Sarah Ennis became a surrogate family member of 5-0 and grandmother to Gracie and Charlie.

The DNA results confirmed that Danny was indeed the biological Father of Charlie and his name was officially changed to Charles Steven Williams.

Three weeks after the events Steve entered Danny's office to find him hanging up a plaque, "What's that partner?"  
"Gracie did a book report and I kind of think this saying sums up our little 5-0 Ohana"  
Steve moved to it and read it out loud.

**The Four Oxen and the Lion**

_A lion used to prowl about a field in which four oxen used to dwell. Many a time he tried to attack them; but whenever he came near they turned their tails to one another, so that whichever way he approached them he was met by the horns of one of them. At last, however, they fell a-quarrelling amongst themselves, and each went off to pasture alone in a separate corner of the field. Then the Lion attacked them one by one and soon made an end of all four._

**"UNITED WE STAND, DIVIDED WE FALL"**

THE END

******** I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING. I HOPE YOU'LL ALL GIVE ME YOUR FINAL THOUGHTS! *********


End file.
